A tale of scarves and snow
by SmileyHalo
Summary: [UPDATED! 3rd April!]Pippin's scarf is something almost as inseparable from him as Merry is. But why? Legolas asks Merry that very question one night whilst they are on watch. So begins a tale that neither Merry or Pippin is ever likely to forget....
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly in a pale blue sky mottled with wispy clouds. It was unusually warm for the time of year, but none amongst the Fellowship complained, for it made their day's journey far more pleasant. Indeed, most had loosened the cloaks about their shoulders, and all but the Ringbearer, who was now almost constantly exhausted by the sheer weight of his burden, found it gave them new strength, at least for this day.

It came as a surprise to Legolas then that there was one who did not seem to have taken note of the change in weather. True, Pippin was more cheerful than most, although that seemed to be the case most of the time. It was also true that he too had loosened his cloak, following his elder's examples. It was the continued presence of the simple grey woollen scarf gracing Pippin's neck that was the reason behind Legolas's surprise. It was still wrapped tightly around his throat despite the warm sunshine, something that Legolas found very odd to say the least. Being an elf, the temperature did not affect him as much as it did his companions, but he still had the sense to know that there was something not quite right about his young companion's choice of accessory.

He watched the hobbits carefully as they sat down to eat during one of their brief periods of rest. None seemed overly concerned by their friend's strange attire; in fact they didn't even seem to notice it, even after all had removed their cloaks to sit on, and Pippin's scarf became the only evidence of even the slightest trace of a chill in the air.

The young hobbit began to fiddle absentmindedly with the tasselled ends of his scarf, as was his habit, and for a brief moment his face seemed clouded with grey thought.

_Perhaps it is a small part of the home he misses and he keeps it close for comfort, _Legolas thought. He was so consumed by his musings that he failed to notice when Pippin caught his gaze and began to smile, all hint of sadness forgotten.

"Legolas? Are you alright?"

His face crumpled in to a worried frown that was gone in an instant when he heard Sam's response.

"Maybe he's asleep Mr Pippin, I've heard tell from Mr Strider that elves sleep that way, with their eyes open like that."

Pippin's face lit up as he began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Don't be silly Sam," he gasped "there's no way anyone could sleep like that, not even an elf."

Sam's cheeks flushed rosy pink and he turned away from his friends, feeling highly embarrassed and making Pippin laugh all the more.

"I wouldn't be so quick to laugh, Master Peregrin, for your friend is right, we do sleep in that fashion."

Legolas smiled gently at Sam, who turned an even deeper shade of pink before smiling nervously back at Legolas.

"Begging your pardon sir, but I thought perhaps you might have been resting."

"No, Master Samwise, I was merely thinking."

"What about Legolas?" Pippin asked curiously. The others all turned to him, mouths agape in shock at his boldness. Merry recovered first, speaking to his cousin with an unnecessarily sharp tongue.

"Pippin, it has nothing to do with you what Legolas was thinking! He is entitled to his privacy just like the rest of us. I think you owe him an apology, and Sam too while you're at it."

Pippin turned to face Sam first.

"Sorry Sam, I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"That's quite alright Mr Pippin."

"Sorry Legolas," Pippin said rather sulkily, glaring at Merry even though he knew his cousin was right, _like always, _"your thoughts are your own. I had no right to pry."

_When don't you pry Pip? _Merry thought to himself.

"There's no need to apologise little one, in fact I had a question for you myself."

It was then that he noticed Aragorn get up and look towards them meaningfully, clearly wishing for them to be on their way again.

"But it seems I shall have to wait for my answer. Come now, it appears we are on the move once more."

He strode off to join Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli, leaving in his wake four highly confused hobbits.

"I wonder what it is that Legolas wants to ask you Pip" Merry said thoughtfully.

"Now who's prying Merry?" He smiled sweetly at his cousin, the picture of innocence, expression freezing when he felt the handful of mud Merry promptly threw at him trickling slowly down his back.

_I'll get you for that, Meriadoc Brandybuck, just you wait! _

He stomped off, trying in vain to catch up with Legolas, only to return slightly shamefaced just a few minutes later, quickly falling in to step with his cousins.

"I decided perhaps you are in greater need of my company right now, they seem to be coping just fine. You three, on the other hand, are in serious need of a Took right now. No ounce of sense between you without me here!"

He grinned foolishly, happy that he had got away with his cover story. Merry and Sam had to stuff a hand in their mouths to keep from laughing out loud, and even Frodo had to cover a weak laugh by lapsing in to a violent coughing fit that left Sam momentarily concerned.

"Are you alright Mr Frodo? I thought you were looking a bit peaky earlier, would you like some water or something?"

"No I'm quite alright Sam," Frodo said, straightening up immediately, "I think it's passed now, I suddenly feel a whole lot better."

For a moment the old childish twinkle reappeared in his startling blue eyes, but then it was gone again, smothered by exhaustion. Sam was right; he did look peaky, but it seemed that his strength was the price he must pay for his burden.

It was long day for them all. Aragorn did not call for a rest again until just before nightfall and the hobbits were almost asleep on their feet by the time they stopped to make camp a few hours later. Two of the company were needed to keep watch however, and it was Merry who was chosen for duty, alongside Legolas, to whom sleep had become a redundant function anyway. They sat beside the small fire that Aragorn had allowed them to light, Merry yawning loudly whilst Legolas sat serenely gazing in to the flickering flames. Merry was just beginning to wonder if his companion had fallen asleep when Legolas began to talk, still not tearing his gaze away from the bright orange glow of the fire.

"Your cousin, Pippin, he is considered young amongst your people, is he not?"

"He is not an adult just yet if that's what you mean. He is what we call a tweenager; not old enough to be an adult but no longer considered a child. He comes of age in about five year's time."

"Well then perhaps we should not be so hard on him when he is curious; that is the job of the young, to ask questions."

"It is also the job of a Took to ask questions, for that is where his curiosity stems from. It is not age that is at fault; it is his bloodline. Tooks are naturally inquisitive, some may say nosey, and they have a need for adventure which is considered unnatural amongst most other hobbit families."

"I do not believe that curiosity is a fault, Merry; indeed, in most cases I believe it is something we must encourage. Pippin is not the only one to have been struck by curiosity during our journey; at some time or another we have all felt the urge to ask questions, both of ourselves and of others. I myself have a question that I would like to ask, concerning Pippin in fact, but since he is sleeping and you are not, then perhaps you can give me the answer I seek."

"I will try my best, although I don't know how much help I can be to you. What is it that you want to know?"

The elf became quiet once more, as though considering how best to word his question. After a few moments pause he looked up at Merry, face glowing softly in the firelight.

"I was watching him today, and there was something about him that seemed rather odd to me, although it did not seem to bother you or your companions."

Legolas fell silentagain. Merry began to feel rather agitated; he thought he knew his cousin inside out but it seemed that Legolas had become alert to something he considered rather serious, and without knowing what it was, Merry did not know if it was something he too should begin to worry about. He wished Legolas would just speak his mind.

"Did you not feel the sun grace her with your warmth today?"

_Now is not the time for strange questions, Legolas. What is wrong with Pippin?_

There was no way he could be so rude as that, although it was exactly what he felt like saying, so instead he decided to humour the elf in the hope that he may be able to get some answers that way.

"Yes, it was really quite warm today considering the time of year. Begging your pardon, Legolas, but what does the weather have to do with Pippin exactly?"

"I was wondering why it is that despite the warm weather Pippin still chose to wear his scarf. I found it rather odd, and I was wondering if you could tell me the reason. It has puzzled me greatly these past few hours."

Merry could have laughed out loud in relief, but given the serious look on Legolas's face, he decided that perhaps an answer would be a better idea.

"There is a story behind it Legolas, if you would like to hear it. I will try my best to keep it brief, but I'm afraid hobbits are known for the length of their stories. The simplest tale can be turned in to an epic if the teller has the mind for it."

"Well we have at least a couple of hours to spare my friend, so by all means go ahead with your tale, for I would very much like to hear it."

"Well it began when Pippin was around nine years of age…."

_It had been a bitter winter, the coldest in many years of Shire records. Esmerelda had ordered the children to remain indoors for the past few days, worried that they would catch a chill if they were to venture outside whilst the air remained so cold. Merry and Pippin grew restless; they were not ones to be cooped up indoors, wishing instead that they could go out and play in the snow that covered the ground around the Hall. Merry's parents ignored their pleas to be let outside; they knew their young nephew in particular was very susceptible to illness, and while he was in their care they were determined that he would remain healthy. But fate had decided otherwise..._

_Merry flopped down heavily on his bed, feeling utterly frustrated at his imprisonment within the confines of the Hall. He wished for nothing more than to go outside and play in the snow like all the other hobbit children, but there was no way on Arda that he could convince his mother that it would be a good idea, especially whilst Pippin was staying._

_He had tried his best earlier that day, but his mother had made her feelings on the matter quite clear to him. _

"_You know how poorly your cousin was last year when the cold weather arrived. He was in bed for weeks! There is no way that I will let you two out whilst the weather remains this bad, so I'm afraid that you will just have to find some way to keep busy indoors until it warms up outside."_

"_But Mama, why can't I go outside by myself? I won't get ill, I promise."_

"_You know that wouldn't be fair on your cousin. You are not to go out Meriadoc Brandybuck, and that is my final word on the matter."_

_Esmeralda Brandybuck stood before her son with hands on her hips, looking at him sternly as though daring him to argue with her authority. Unfortunately for him, Merry had never been one to refuse a dare._

"_But mama-"_

_She fixed him with a fierce glare, deciding that enough was enough._

"_No buts Merry!" she shouted "off you go now, and I don't want to hear any more arguments from you. And don't think about asking your father either, you'll get the same answer from him."_

_With that, she had bustled off down to the kitchens, leaving Merry alone. He walked miserably down the corridor that led to his room, resentment against his younger cousin bubbling inside him. He loved Pippin dearly, but he seemed to have a habit of spoiling Merry's fun, even if he did not always intend to. He had almost lost count of the amount of times he had been made to keep an eye on his cousin when he could have been out with his friends instead, and Pippin could be rather annoying sometimes, with his constant stream of nonsensical questions and childish requests._

_There was a swift knock at the door, followed by a soft thump as Pippin landed heavily on the bed beside Merry, smiling happily. Merry scowled at him; he really wasn't in the mood to keep his cousin entertained, he would much rather be alone._

"_Would you like to read me a story, Merry? I would love to hear a story about dragons, like the one that Bilbo told us. Do you think he was being serious when he said it was real?"_

"_I don't know Pippin." _

_Merry rolled over on to his side with his back to Pippin, hoping that his cousin may get the idea that perhaps he would like some time alone. But understanding subtlety was not one of the nine year old's strong points, so instead of leaving Merry in peace he began to tap Merry on the shoulder in the hope that he would turn over and talk to him again._

"_Merry?"_

_Merry was getting very annoyed by now. He just wanted to be left alone! _

"_Merry?" Pippin said, louder this time._

_That was it. Merry turned over and glared fiercely at his cousin. Then he began to shout._

"_Why don't you just leave me alone Pippin! I don't want to play with you, I don't want to read you a story, all I want is to go outside in the snow, but I can't because Mama says it's not fair on you! So I just want you to go away, I want some time to myself for a while, alright?" _

_Pippin stared at Merry, eyes wide, utterly bewildered by his outburst. He then clambered slowly off the bed, wiping tears from his eyes, and ran out of the room, leaving Merry alone at last._

_At first he had enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with the absence of his cousin. Then the guilt caused by his harsh words began to gnaw at his insides, making Merry feel very bad indeed. After all, Pippin had really done nothing wrong; it wasn't his fault that he was prone to becoming ill, and he hadn't intended to annoy Merry. No, Pippin hadn't done anything wrong at all. Merry would have to apologise later, but he guessed that right now Pippin was probably helping his Mama in the warm kitchen, sampling the food she had on offer to make sure it suited his tastes, as he was wont to do. He was probably far too distracted with that to be upset with Merry, so Merry thought it would be alright to wait until the evening before he sought him out to say sorry._

_How wrong he was... _

_The little hobbit cut a rather pathetic figure as he stumbled clumsily across the frozen fields that surrounded his cousin's home, shivering violently without cloak or scarf to keep himself warm. He hadn't thought about those things in his hurry to leave the Hall, but now that he could feel the bitter wind tore at his freezing body, he was beginning to sorely regret his haste. _

_The first rumblings of his empty stomach brought to his attention yet another problem that the child was not equipped to deal with. He had forgotten to bring anything to eat as well. Today really wasn't looking to be a good day for him. _

_After almost falling to the ground for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past half an hour, Pippin decided that perhaps it would be a good idea for him to rest a while, just until he decided what it was he was going to do next. He swept the snow away from a small patch of grass and carefully sat down on the cold ground. A tune wove its way in to his mind, a song he had been taught by Bilbo the previous summer when he and his family had paid a visit to Bag End. A small smile crept across his gentle face as he began to sing softly. _

"_Upon the hearth the fire is red,_

_Beneath the roof there is a bed;_

_But not yet weary are our feet,_

_Still round the corner we may meet_

_A sudden tree or standing stone_

_That none have seen but we alone._

_Tree and flower and leaf and grass,_

_Let them pass! Let them pass!_

_Hill and water under sky,_

_Pass them by! Pass them by!"_

_Just for a moment, as he sang that final note, a feeling of warmth spread throughout his entire body. He closed his mouth again and it was gone, snuffed out, to be replaced by the icy cold once more. He felt sad and tired now too; disregarding the snow around him, he curled up in to a tight ball and let his mind drift away, sleep soon coming to claim him._

A/N: This was a plot bunny that had been nagging at me for the last couple of weeks,so I have finally sat down and began to write! I would love to know what you think of it, so if you have any comments, questions or suggestions, leave me a review and I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can.

I hope that I have not made any major mistakes, but please do let me know if there are things that I need to change. If you find any minor oddities, then please put them down to me using creative license

The song that Pippin sings at the end of the chapter is a verse from Bilbo's walking song that is sung during the chapter "Three is Company" in the Fellowship of the Ring.

I hope to have the next chapter up within the next few days, so until then...

SmileyHalo


	2. Chapter 2

Merry shifted uncomfortably on the ground, old feelings of guilt surfacing as he remembered the story from times long past. He had always regretted that argument with his younger cousin, especially considering the events that followed.

"Are you alright friend?

Merry had forgotten that he was supposed to be talking still. He looked in to the eyes of his expectant companion and nodded.

"I am fine Legolas, would you like me to continue?"

Legolas was about to answer when they became distracted by a slight rustling of the grass beside them as Frodo sat down next to Merry, wrapped tightly in his cloak. His face was still pale and the flickering firelight highlighted the dark circles under his dull eyes.

"I was having trouble trying to sleep," he said in answer to their questioning looks, "Sam breathes rather heavily when he sleeps, and his whistling was driving me mad."

He smiled weakly at them, and Merry chuckled softly, glad to see that at least his cousin's sense of humour had not deserted him yet.

"So what is it that you two are talking so seriously about then? Why the glum face Merry?"

"I am fine I'll have you know Frodo Baggins! Legolas was just asking me about Pippin's scarf, so I have been telling him the tale behind it. Who knew that an elf could be puzzled by such a simple thing as Pippin's scarf?"

"These are strange days indeed," said Frodo "but please, don't stop on my account. I would very much like to hear a story right now, perhaps then I may be able to finally get some sleep."

"I hope you were not trying to imply anything just then, dear cousin. I happen to think I am a rather good story teller, thank you very much."

"Well Merry," said Legolas "the secret behind a good story teller is for them to know when not to keep their audience hanging. So please continue, or else I fear we will not finish this tale before our watch is over."

Merry smiled.

"I'm sorry Legolas. Now where was I?"

Legolas sighed impatiently. _Impatience now? What great powers must that little hobbit possess, to be able to make even elves, immortal creatures, impatient?_

"Pippin had just fallen asleep."

"O yes, I remember now. Well, by that time chaos was about to take hold back at the Hall…."

"_Merry, dear, it's time for dinner! Go and wash your hands, and make sure your cousin washes up too. Goodness knows what mischief the pair of you have been up to, it's been far too quiet for my liking this afternoon."_

_Merry walked slowly down the hall to the bathroom, washing his hands quickly with some cold water, feeling very confused. He ran down the corridor, almost bumping in to his mother as she carried a full tray of food down to the dining room._

"_Be careful Merry! You almost knocked me over then. Now, where is that rascal cousin of yours?"_

"_Isn't he with you Mama?"_

"_No dear, I haven't seen hide nor hair of him all afternoon. I thought he was with you."_

_Merry shifted uncomfortably on the spot, not knowing what to do. His mama would be so mad at him if he told her about the argument, so that meant he would have to lie to her, make up some kind of excuse to explain his cousin's absence until Merry was able to find him._

"_He wasn't feeling well earlier so I told him to go and see you because I thought you may be able to give him something to make him feel better, but maybe he went for a lie down instead."_

"_Well he didn't come and find me, that's for sure. Oh dear, I was hoping that if we kept him inside he would be alright. That poor boy, he always seems to get ill this time of year."_

"_I shouldn't worry Mama, I'm sure it will pass. I'll go and find him, see if he needs anything."_

_He turned to go back along to the sleeping quarters, but paused as his mother spoke again._

"_What about your dinner Merry?"_

"_It's alright Mama, I'm not hungry. I'll have something to eat later, maybe I can get Pippin to eat later too."_

"_Alright dear, just let me know if you boys need anything. I'll come and see you both after dinner."_

_She walked on down to the dining hall, leaving Merry stood alone at the end of the corridor. The guilt that had been gnawing away at him all afternoon had increased tenfold, and he was now frantic with worry about his cousin's disappearing act. He just hoped that Pippin had not gone too far. He was only small after all, and who knew what could happen to him in weather like this. Merry had to find him, before it was too late. He dashed off back along the corridor in the direction of his room, took a cloak and scarf from the stand just outside it, and walked as quickly and as quietly as possible back along the hall to the grand front door. He opened it silently and stepped out in to the snow. If his parents had been paying attention, they may have heard the soft click as the door closed behind him. Luckily for Merry, they were too busy eating to notice his swift exit out in to the cold air. He just had to hope he would find his cousin before they finished their meal and noticed that either of them had left the Hall behind, or else they would both be in serious trouble when they returned._

_Pippin awoke, shivering, as the first fresh flakes of snow began to drift lazily from the clouded sky. He had thought that perhaps his rest may make him feel better, but the opposite was true. He was still exhausted, his head was pounding and his throat was raw. His slight body was aching all over, and he was utterly miserable. All he wanted was to go back to the Hall and have a hot drink with Merry and forget all about their argument. It didn't look as though that was likely to happen any time soon, however; the snow thickened swiftly, and soon he could barely see anything through the white flakes that swirled around him. He sat huddled on the cold ground, legs tucked up to his chest, bare arms wrapped around them. There was no choice; he would just have to wait._

_Merry was awfully glad he had put on his cloak and scarf as he felt the cold caress of snow against his face. He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders and trudged onwards, shouting his cousin's name again and again, until his throat became hoarse. An hour had passed since he had left home; his parents were bound to notice they were gone now. He just hoped that his cousin was alright; after all, this was all his fault. He, Meriadoc Brandybuck, had driven the little cousin he so adored to leave the Hall. He, Meriadoc Brandybuck, the one who was supposed to look out for Pippin, had instead placed him in danger. There was no way he could ever forgive himself if anything happened to Pippin. He had to find him, and soon. He just hoped Pippin was alright._

"_Pippin!"_

_Pippin's ears pricked up as he heard faintly the desperate cries of his cousin. He wanted to move, to get up and run to Merry, but his body felt too stiff and sore. He wanted to shout back to Merry, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. He was scared now; he wanted Merry to find him, he didn't want to be sick again, not like last time. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he pulled his legs tighter to his chest, still waiting._

_Merry scrunched up his eyes, hoping in vain to be able to see through the thick flakes of snow that continued to fall around him. He couldn't make out anything more than a few steps in front of him, so he just pressed onwards, hoping that sooner or later he would stumble upon his cousin. That was exactly what he did no more than fifteen minutes later. He managed to save himself from toppling on to his cousin, but only just. He recovered swiftly to crouch down next to his cousin, who was staring in to space, paying no heed to Merry's presence whatsoever. _

"_Pippin?"_

_It was as though Pippin had not even heard him. He didn't look up, didn't move a muscle. He just continued to look blankly ahead of him. Merry was scared now; this wasn't like his little cousin at all. He shook Pippin's arm roughly. Nothing._

"_Pippin, it's Merry. Look at me!"_

_Nothing. It was as though Merry was looking at an empty shell where Pippin used to be. He had to get him back. _

_But what was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to deal with his cousin while he was in this state, but there was no way he could leave him here while he ran to fetch his parents. Besides, his parents didn't even know either of them were out here, so their help wasn't an option. He would just have to deal with it as best he could until he got them back home. He could worry about explanations later. _

_Pippin's teeth began to chatter loudly, bringing Merry from his thoughts in an instant. He hadn't noticed how much Pippin was shivering. He tore off his cloak and wrapped it tightly round Pippin's shoulders._

Fool! You're a fool Meriadoc Brandybuck! How could you put him through this?

_Pippin continued to shiver, but the shuddering of his shoulders began to gradually lessen, and after a few minutes it stopped altogether. Pippin still hadn't made any indication that he knew Merry was there though, and this was what worried Merry more than anything. He tried again to get his cousin's attention._

"_Is that better Pip? Please lad, talk to me."_

"

_I'm just going to check on the children dear, then I'll make us a nice cup of tea."_

_Esmeralda was getting worried. Dinner had finished half an hour ago and since then she had been waiting for her son to make an appearance, even if it was only to ask for some food for himself and Pippin. But so far, she hadn't heard a word from either of them. The quiet was unnerving when both were usually so noisy; it wasn't a normal day without there being at least one accident, with either one of the children or her furniture being damaged as a result._

_If her nephew was indeed ill, then that would go some way in explaining why there was so little noise to be heard coming from the bedrooms; after all, when Pippin was healthy, he certainly had a way of making his presence felt in terms of the amount of noise he was able to make. It would not, however, explain her son's silence. Merry knew the best thing to do when his cousin was ill was to keep him occupied so that he would be somewhat distracted enough not to be too upset by his symptoms. The best way to occupy her nephew, they had discovered, was to tell him stories. With such an inquisitive nature as his, he would get so caught up in asking questions about all the people and things he had heard about that it was possible to distract him for hours at a time. Esmeralda was therefore surprised that she could not hear her son's animated chatter echoing down the hallway._

"_Merry dear, do you boys want anything?"_

_No response. _How strange. _She discovered the reason for their silence just a couple of minutes later when she walked first in to Pippin's and then Merry's room, and found both empty._

"_Saradoc!" she cried frantically "the children. They've gone!"_

_He looked so scared, so small, so utterly vulnerable. Pippin turned and gazed at Merry, silently pleading with him for help._

"_Pippin, what's wrong?" Merry said, voice rising in alarm. There was something seriously the matter with his little cousin, something that went beyond a simple case of cold._

"_I can't help you until I know what's wrong. Please Pip, forget about what I said this afternoon and talk to me."_

I can't! _Pippin thought, feeling very frustrated. Then an idea struck him. He pointed desperately at his throat, shaking his head at the same time,and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when Merry finally began to understand._

"_You can't talk?"_

_Pippin nodded vigorously, smiling for a brief moment before he realised the movement was making his headache worse. He grimaced slightly as pain shot through him._

This really can't be good, _Merry thought to himself_, I don't think even Mama can fix him now.

"_Come on then Pip," he said, taking holding of his cousin's hands and pulling him to his feet, "let's get you home."_

_Pippin stood unsteadily on his feet for just a few seconds before his knees buckled and he and Merry were sent sprawling across the ground._

"_Pippin" Merry said as he clambered to his feet again, brushing the snow from his trousers, "if you wanted me to carry you, you should have just asked. I don't bite you know!"_

_Pippin smiled, then opened his mouth wide, pulling an angry face at the same time. Merry laughed as he scooped his little cousin up in to his arms and began to walk back in what he guessed was the direction of home._

"_Alright I'll take that one, but only because you're ill Pipsqueak! And I'm sorry for shouting at you like that, but I promise I don't bite, well, not unless I get really hungry. Which reminds me," he said as he felt the vibration of his cousin's rumbling tummy against his own, "I missed supper to come out here and get you, so I hope you're hungry enough to eat something when we get back, else I fear that Mama won't want to feed me at all."_

_In answer, Pippin rubbed his tummy and smiled._

"_That's good to hear, little one. I'll get us back as soon as I can, and I'll see if Mama will get you some soup, you could definitely do with something hot inside you to warm you up a bit."_

_Secretly, Merry was still rather worried about Pippin, but he was glad to know that at least he was managing to keep his spirits up so far. Things could be worse._

_Saradoc had been sat in his chair with a pipe in hand, feeling perfectly content. Then he heard his wife shout and his momentary peace was shattered. He put out his pipe and got quickly to his feet, making his way out in to the hallway, where his wife was stood, almost hysterical with worry._

"_I told him, Saradoc, I told him not to go outside! I thought he understood! Now they're both out there somewhere, goodness knows where, and most likely freezing cold. What am I supposed to tell Eglantine? How could I let this happen? I swore that Pippin would be safe while he stayed here, and now look what's happened!" _

"_It's alright, love," he said, placing a hand under her chin and tilting it upwards so that her eyes met his, "we'll find them. It's going to be alright, you'll see."_

_She smiled weakly at him. He nodded reassuringly, before taking a cloak from the stand further along the corridor and returning to pick up a small gas lamp from a hook by the door. _

"_You ought to make sure there's something hot for them to eat when we get back, they'll no doubt be hungry. Don't worry love; we'll be back before you know it."_

_He opened the door and stepped out in to the swirling snow, soon lost to sight. Esmeralda shut the door with a sigh, before returning to the kitchen. She put a small pan of soup over the stove, before going to fetch some blankets from the cupboard next to her son's room. They would need more than soup to keep them warm after being out in such weather. _

_She put the blankets on the table and drew a chair up next to the stove. She took a spoon and sat absentmindedly stirring the contents of the pan. There was nothing left to do now but wait and pray that they returned soon, safe and well. _

_Merry was beginning to struggle. Without a cloak to keep him warm, the cold was starting to get to him, slowing him down considerably. He needed to get them back soon, or else it wouldn't just be Pippin that would be ill._

_He looked down at his little cousin settled silently in his arms, and frowned. Pippin was awfully pale and his lips had a slight blue tinge to them. He hadn't moved at all for the past few minutes either._

"_Pippin, are you still awake?"_

_Getting no response, Merry gently shook the bundle in his arms. Pippin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Merry with a very grumpy expression on his face, hitting Merry weakly on the chest in protest before closing his eyes again._

"_Sorry Pip, but do you think you could keep awake until I get you back home? Only I don't think you should sleep until Mama has seen you."_

_Pippin nodded briefly before falling still again, eyes open this time. Merrysmiled down at Pippinand quickened his pace, ignoring the protest of his aching legs. The sooner he could get them both back, the better. _

"Mr Frodo, what are you doing up? You really should be resting you know."

Sam sat down next to Frodo, fixing him with a look that clearly showed his disapproval.

"I know Sam, I know, but I just couldn't sleep. It can get awfully noisy at night sometimes."

Merry winked at him mischievously, struggling to stifle a giggle before turning to Sam.

"Besides Sam, I don't think anyone ever grows out of a good bedtime story, and it seems Frodo here is no exception."

Sam's facial expression changed instantly from disapproval to delight. He had always loved hearing stories back in the Shire, and had found himself missing the old tales and songs from home recently.

"Well don't stop on my account, Mr Merry. What's the story about anyway?"

"I was just telling Legolas the tale behind Pippin's scarf. It appears that our friend here finds the ways of my little cousin very odd indeed."

"Yet still you have not fully explained me the reasoning behind his behaviour, and at this rate I fear I shall never know. So please, for the sake of an inquisitive elf, continue your tale."

"Alright Legolas, I shall continue. By that time I wasreally worried about Pippin, but others, it seemed, had not yet given up hope…"

_His lids were heavy with exhaustion, but Pippin was determined to stay awake. His head was still aching dreadfully, and the initial warmth given by Merry's cloak was fading, for he had begun to shiver again._

"_It's alright, Pippin, we'll be back home soon, I promise."_

_Merry was feeling exhausted now too, but he had to keep going, for Pippin's sake. He pulled his shivering cousin closer to him, trying in vain to keep him warm. _

"_Merry! Pippin!"_

_Merry stopped dead for moment, straining his ears in attempt to hear again the voice carried by the bitter wind. He was just beginning to think he had imagined it when he heard it again, closer this time._

"_Merry! Pippin!"_

_Was that…could it be? It sounded very much like his father. His father had come to get them!_

"_Papa? Papa!"_

_He could just make out a faint pinprick of light, drawing closer to them with every second._

"_Papa, we're here!"_

_He had never been so glad to see his father. Saradoc appeared within view just moments later, carrying small lamp which he promptly dropped to the ground when he spotted his son walking towards him, with Pippin in his arms._

"_Thank goodness I've found you! What on Arda are you doing out here? Your mother is frantic with worry Merry; you had better have a good explanation for this."_

_He looked at his young nephew and his tone immediately changed._

"_Pippin, are you alright lad?"_

_Pippin turned to look at him sadly. _

"_We need to get him home, Papa. He's really sick this time. He can't talk, and its all my fault!"_

A/N: So there ends chapter two! I really hoped you enjoyed it. All readers are appreciated, all feedback treasured, so if you have any comments, questions or suggestions then let me know and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can.

**Merry-4-Ever: **Thank you so much for your review, I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you continue to enjoy! The scarf has always intrigued me too, so it's a bit of a challenge to make up a story that's worthy of such an important item. Hope I'm up to it….

I hope that I have not made any major mistakes, but please do let me know if there are things that I need to change. If you find any minor oddities, then please put them down to me using creative license.

Thank you for reading!

Until next time……

Smileyhalo


	3. Chapter 3

_It had been over an hour since her husband had left, and still she sat waiting, alone, wishing desperately for him to return with the children. With every small creak of the floorboards and every muffled tap of snow falling on the windows she would look nervously towards the front door, only for her heart to sink a little more when the door didn't open and she continued to find herself alone in a silent, empty house. She dreaded each moment that passed, because with every one the hope of the children returning safe and well was gradually slipping away. _

_Busy. That's what she needed to be. She needed to keep busy, then perhaps she could forget for a while the sheer agony of waiting. She went up to the guest room that Pippin was staying in with the intention of tidying away the clothes he had left so carelessly strewn across the floor the previous evening. Standing in the doorway, however, she found that she couldn't bring herself to step inside, as if somehow that simple movement would change everything. Tears welled in her sapphire eyes; turning, she fled back down the hall to the kitchen, back to safety. Back to watching the front door, waiting for the children to return. _

_Saradoc gently lifted his young nephew from his son's shaking arms, cradling him carefully against his chest. He looked down in to Pippin's pale face and sighed heavily, before turning his attention to his son._

"_We need to get this little one back to your Mama lad, there'll be time for explanations later, and you can be sure that you mother and I will want to hear them. Come on, let's get you two home."_

_He turned and began to stride off in the direction from which he had come, Merry following miserably in his wake. He was dreading the night ahead of him. He could already see how upset his father was, and he dreaded the moment they returned home to his mother, for his father's grief would be nothing compared to the pain she would go through. She loved Pippin as a son, so to see him in such a state would break her heart._

_The long walk home was spent in absolute silence. While his father continued to watch carefully over Pippin, Merry was left to think of ways to justify his misdemeanours to his parents. After an hour, when the lights of home illuminated the path in front of them, Merry was still no nearer to a solution. There was no justification. He would just have to face the consequences when he came face to face with his mother, and hope that she was far more forgiving than he deserved for her to be. _

_It was a long time in coming, but finally Esmeralda heard the door slam shut as Saradoc and the children returned home. She leapt to her feet but froze, horrified, when she saw the small, unmoving bundle her husband held cradled in his arms. She took one look at her son's grief-stricken features and her world began to crumble around her. She was barely able to speak, but she forced herself to ask the question, the answer to which she dreaded but needed so desperately to know._

"_Pippin, is he-" she swallowed down the lump forming in her throat before speaking again, soft voice trembling "is he alright?"_

_Her husband looked gravely at her as he placed his precious burden in her waiting arms._

"_He needs to be seen by a healer, love. I'll go and fetch Peony, you see to the children. I'll be back soon."_

_He disappeared once more out in to the night, leaving Esmeralda alone with her son stood nervously before her and her nephew laid pale and still in her arms._

"_I'm sorry Mama" Merry said quietly. Esmeralda turned away from him, gently rocking Pippin as she spoke in a voice shaking with barely concealed emotion._

"_There's some soup for you on the stove. You can eat that, then I want you to go straight up to bed. We can talk about what you did in the morning, but right now I need to see to your cousin, alright?"_

_Without waiting for an answer she carried Pippin silently out of the kitchen and along to his room, leaving Merry alone, feeling absolutely wretched. After some minutes stood just watching the empty space where his mother had been, he snapped suddenly began to reality. The strong smell of onions emanating from the stove caught his attention, and he was reminded of his mother's firm instructions. He took a bowl from one of the cupboards above him and carefully poured some of the steaming vegetable soup in to it. Ignoring the discomfort caused as he swallowed each mouthful of the scalding hot concoction, he drained the bowl as quickly as he could without really tasting a drop. He just wanted to get to bed and forget about everything. After depositing the empty bowl in the large stone kitchen sink, he traipsed slowly along to his room. He changed in to his nightclothes and flopped down exhaustedly on his bed, blowing out the candle that sat on the table beside him, fully intending to sleep. But when he heard his mother's voice, clear as crystal, floating down from Pippin's room as she sang his sickly cousin a soothing lullaby, a great sadness took hold of him and chased away all thought of sleep. He sat with his back against the wall, chin resting on his drawn up knees as he listened to the beautiful voice of his mother and imagined that her words were there to offer him comfort as well._

_The melody was cut off abruptly by the sound of the front door closing softly as Saradoc returned with a healer named Peony Boffin._

"_It'll be alright, little one" he heard his mother say to Pippin as she ushered Peony in to the room and closed the door carefully behind her, leaving them alone while Pippin was seen to. _

_He knew that the assurance had not been directed at him, but somehow, to hear his mother say those words made Merry feel so much better. There was one last thing he needed to hear before he could be sure though._

_Silent as a shadow, Merry walked the short distance that separated his room from his cousin's, careful to avoid the creaking floorboards that he knew were most likely to give him away. He stood just beside the closed door, and was pleased to find that he could work out every single muffled word spoken._

_Peony sat down on the chair beside Pippin's bed left empty by Esmeralda's departure. She smiled kindly at the frightened young hobbit, before speaking in a soothing voice that was well practised on hobbit children._

"_Now, your uncle tells me you can't talk at the moment. Is that right?"_

_Pippin nodded nervously, gently biting his lower lip to stop it from quivering, his emerald eyes fixed determinedly on her gentle face. He was going to be brave while she was here, and strong too, then maybe she would make him all better again, and Merry would then feel better too._

"_That's alright little one, no need to worry. I'll just check your temperature first, then perhaps we can find out what it is that's bothering you."_

_She pressed a cool hand against his brow and was dismayed to feel the sheer heat that radiated from his clammy skin. The child certainly had a raging fever, and she would be highly surprised if that was the only ailment she came across during the full examination that would follow. _

"_That's fine. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions about how you're feeling and what is causing you discomfort or pain, and I need you to answer me truthfully with either a nod or a shake of your head. Do you understand?"_

_Pippin nodded confidently, and so she began._

_Outside in the gloomy hallway, Merry slumped exasperatedly to the floor. How was he ever supposed to find out anything if he couldn't see what was going on? He may as well go back to bed and find out what she had told his parents in the morning, if he was feeling sufficiently guiltless enough to dare to ask them._

_But something held him inexplicably to the spot, and so he listened to Peony's gentle questioning of his cousin, imagining vividly the timid way in which he was probably answering and wishing in vain that he could sit by his side, in case it all became too much. He just wanted Pip to know how sorry he was, so he stayed and waited silently until around half an hour later the questions stopped and he heard Peony get up and walk towards the door._

"_I just need to have a word with your aunty and uncle, then I'll be off, but I will be back tomorrow to see how you're feeling. Take care Pippin, you're a very brave lad."_

_Merry stood smiling for a brief moment at this remark, then realised he needed to hide until she had gone down to the kitchen to speak with his parents. He darted quickly in to his empty bedroom, waiting until the sound of Peony's footsteps had faded away before sneaking swiftly next door in to Pippin's room, closing the door carefully behind him. _

_Pippin's pale face lit up when he saw Merry stood just inside his doorway. Merry felt his stomach sink when he saw the adoration that shone so clearly in Pippin's eyes. _I don't deserve that from you, little one, not after what I did.

_A small hand clutched his as he sat down heavily on the bed next to his cousin. Merry tried to smile at his cousin, but when he saw the sickly tinge that stained his features and the beads of sweat that covered his burning brow, he felt tears pricking at his eyes that he could do nothing to prevent from falling. He grabbed Pippin and held him tightly, feeling the tremor of his fever stricken body as the little hobbit clung firmly to him in return._

"_I'm so sorry, Pippin" he whispered, voice choked with tears "You mean so much to me, lad. Whatever happens, I'm going to be right here by your side, and I promise never to hurt you again."_

_Pippin gently disentangled himself from Merry and sat back to look carefully at him. He reached out a small finger and traced the tears running down Merry's cheeks, wiping them away softly. Then he took Merry's chin in one hand, and used the thumb and forefinger of his other to raise the corners of Merry's mouth in to a slightly shaky smile. He took his hand away again, and the smile still held. Satisfied, Pippin lay back on his pillows and closed his eyes, ready at last to rest. _

_Merry lingered for a few moments longer, just to reassure himself that Pippin would be alright if he were to leave and get some sleep. When he was sure that his cousin was sleeping soundly, Merry got up from the bed and lent over to kiss Pippin on the brow._

"_Be strong now little one" he said softly, turning the door handle carefully so that not so much of a click was to be heard when he swung the door silently open and crept cautiously back to his room next door._

_Esmeralda clutched her husband's hand impulsively in hers as Peony walked in to the kitchen, feeling increasingly anxious._

"_How- how is he d-doing?" she stammered, her nervousness getting the better of her for a moment._

"_He has a high fever, Mrs Brandybuck, and that is causing him severe discomfort. Pippin is going to need a lot of care and attention over the next days; he must rest as much as possible and you must make sure that he is kept warm. He may not be able to manage much in the way of food, for his throat is very painful right now, but you must make sure that he is given the right nourishment and consumes plenty of liquid, or else his condition will undoubtedly worsen."_

"_What should we give him? Only, I'm not very practised in looking after ill children, Merry has never had many troubles with his health."_

_As she spoke, Esmeralda cautiously tapped the table in front of her, not wanting to chance her family's wellbeing to fate in such a careless manner, for she had always been highly superstitious when it came to such things._

"_I always find that honey and a spoonful of sugar mixed in some warm water is a good way to soothe a sore throat, so make sure he drinks plenty of that throughout the day. Clear soup with perhaps just a few bits of vegetable should be enough to sustain him at lunch and dinner, and I see no reason why he should not be able to eat porridge for his breakfast, as long as it is not too hot. He will be alright, Mrs Brandybuck, it may just take some time, that's all."_

"_But what about his voice? How long will it take before he can speak again?"_

"_It's hard to say I'm afraid. It could take a day or two, or it could take quite a while longer. Things will become clearer when we have managed to bring down his fever. Until then I'm afraid it's just a matter of waiting. I will be back to see him again in the morning, but in the meantime, try not to worry. He will be alright; he just needs you to be there for him. The best thing you can give him is your care, and I can see already that he will receive plenty of that."_

"_Thank you ever so much Peony" Saradoc said as he guided her towards the door leading outside, "We'll see you in the morning."_

"_Goodnight Mr Brandybuck, Mrs Brandybuck."_

"Well Merry, I must say I'm rather surprised. I thought you said that the Tooks were the inquisitive ones, but with your turn at eavesdropping I'm starting to wonder whether perhaps you got it wrong. Maybe it's the Brandybucks that are the more curious hobbits."

Merry scowled at Legolas, who smiled at him with just a hint of smugness.

"His mother is actually a Took by birth Legolas, so that would provide a just explanation for the occasional bout of curiosity on Merry's part" Frodo said, jumping to his cousin's defence.

"Besides Legolas, I think that you would act in the same way if you were worried about someone you cared about, so I really don't think its fair to judge my family's name based on one little incident like that" Merry said, still scowling slightly.

Legolas was about to apologise, but Sam interrupted him.

"Mr Merry, you must have a short memory, its not been long since you were caught eavesdropping at the Council, and then there was the time when-"

"Yes, alright Sam, I have eavesdropped on more than the one occasion, but do I need to remind you that I was not the only one to eavesdrop in Rivendell?"

Sam turned bright red again and began to mutter some kind of excuse.

"Sam, there's no need to worry, we all make minor indiscretions from time to time."

"Really Legolas, what indiscretions have you made recently?" Merry asked curiously.

"I believe that you are showing your Tookish side again Merry. Perhaps this would be the appropriate time to resume your tale."

"I think you're right, Legolas. Well, I still hadn't thought of an explanation for my parents, but my mother was expecting one, sooner rather than later…."

_Merry hurriedly turned over on to his side so that he was facing the wall when he heard his mother making her way towards his room, knowing that he would only be in more trouble if she were to catch him wide awake when he was supposed to have been asleep for quite some time. _

_But Esmeralda, like most mothers, had a sixth sense for those kinds of deception and saw through the pretence immediately._

"_Meriadoc Brandybuck, there is no use in pretending to be asleep when we both know full well that you're not. I have never fallen for that trick and never will, so for goodness' sake, turn over and stop that nonsense right now!"_

_Merry slowly turned over and cautiously opened his eyes to find his mother stood watching him with arms folded across her chest in a clear sign of disapproval. Perhaps now was the time for an apology and an explanation, although he still had none to offer, well, none that would make sense anyway._

"_I'm sorry Mama" he said quietly._

_A frosty silence remained for just a few brief moments before the storm broke._

"_You're sorry for what exactly?" she asked, voice low and full of anger. "Are you sorry for lying to your father and I, or for wandering off outside when we expressly told you not to? Or is there something else that you're sorry for that we don't even know about? What exactly are you apologising for Merry?"_

_She continued to look at him coldly, showing no sign of warmth or affection despite the fact that deep down she knew her son suffered as much as she did. She couldn't accept an apology without an explanation, and until she got that her mothering instincts had to be forgotten._

_Merry gazed up at her dejectedly, tears swimming in his blue eyes._

"_I'm sorry Mama" he repeated, quiet voice more unsteady this time. "I should never have lied to you or Papa, but I didn't really realise what I had done until after I left."_

_Esmeralda's resolve softened slightly in the face of her son's apparent anguish, but she still needed an answer to her question._

"_I need to know what you did Merry, so that I can understand what's happened and then try and make things better. So please, Merry, tell me what happened this afternoon" she said, tone far gentler now._

"_I shouted at him Mama! He wouldn't leave me alone, so I shouted at him and told him to go away, and he did. He went outside in the cold and so now he's really ill, and it's all my fault!" _

_He burst in to loud sobs that finally broke his mother's resolve. Esmeralda could see how bad her son felt, and now that he had told her the truth she was willing to share his burden. She wrapped a comforting arm around him and drew his body closer to hers, feeling his chest heaving rapidly as sob after sob escaped from his exhausted body._

"_It's alright now love" she whispered, rubbing his back in a soothing manner, "everything will be fine now, I promise."_

"_B-but wh-what about P-pip? H-he isn't f-feeling any b-better, is h-he?"_

"_No he isn't" she conceded "but he will, just give him some time; it's only been a couple of hours love. He needs plenty of rest and care, and I'm sure he would benefit from a cheerful cousin looking after him too" she said, nudging him gently._

_Merry hastily wiped his reddened eyes on his blanket and smiled at his mother, who smiled back at him, ruffling his curls fondly._

"_Glad to see my brave lad is back. Now, why don't you try and get some sleep? After all, I think you may be needed a lot tomorrow, and it wouldn't do to have the entertainment falling asleep on duty."_

"_Alright Mama." He made as if to turn over again, but then an idea struck him, so he turned back over at once to face his mother._

"_Mama, do you think perhaps I could sleep in Pippin's room tonight? Only he'll probably be upset if he wakes, and then I could look after him, make sure he gets back to sleep alright." _

_Esmeralda looked unsure for a moment, but she gave in when she saw the pleading expression on her son's face. _

"_Alright love, but I don't want you to disturb him while he's asleep, he needs his rest at the moment. If he wakes up feeling really poorly, I want you to come and get me or your father straight away, don't try and deal with him by yourself again. Is that clear?"_

_Merry jumped up from the bed and gave his mother a highly enthusiastic hug which she accepted with some amusement._

"_Thank you so much Mama! I promise I'll come and get you straight away if Pip needs you."_

_He pulled his blankets and pillows from his bed and began to trail them rather noisily across the floor._

"_You're not to disturb him, remember?"_

"_Oh sorry Mama" Merry pulled them off the floor and in to his arms "Goodnight." _

"_Goodnight love."_

_She watched him as he made his way silently in to the room next door and settled himself down to sleep at the foot of Pippin's bed, and smiled. When she was sure he was comfortable, she carefully closed the door behind him and made her way towards her own room, feeling eternally grateful for the resilience of the young. _

A/N: There goes chapter three! I really hoped you enjoyed it. All readers are appreciated, all feedback treasured, so if you have any comments, questions or suggestions then let me know and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can.

**Merry-4-Ever: **Thank you again so much for such a kind review. I'm sorry it has taken longer to update this time round but I hope you stick with it! As for Legolas, he's just fun to write, the total opposite to the usually serene elf prince, so I'm glad you like him!

I hope that I have not made any major mistakes, but please do let me know if there are things that I need to change. Thanks again to **MaskedNicci;** I hope I fixed the problem with this chapter! If you find any minor oddities, then please put them down to me using creative license.

Apologies to any one that receives alerts for this story for repeated emails about this updates, editing was a nightmare this time and I kept spotting mistakes after I posted. I will try and remedy this next time, sorry!

Thank you for reading!

Until next time……

Smileyhalo


	4. Chapter 4

_Pippin wasn't quite sure what it was that had caused him to wake at such a late hour. His head still ached dreadfully and his throat felt as though it was on fire, but he didn't think that either problem had awoken him. Puzzled, he slowly pushed himself up in to a rather shaky sitting position, finding it hard in his weakened state to keep himself upright. It was a few minutes before he heard it; a loud rumbling sound, much like the noise that cart wheels made as they rolled along the paths of the Shire. He looked down at his gently vibrating stomach in horror, suddenly realising what it was that had woken him and remembering how very hungry he was. _Well it shouldn't be too hard to fix that, _he thought to himself_, if only I could get out of bed without my legs giving way. _He supposed he really ought to wake someone, Merry perhaps, and ask them to fetch him something to eat, but he was far too stubborn and impatient to have to wait for anyone to get up, so he decided just to go it alone. Little did he realise that he was not the only one in the room…_

"_Where were you planning on going anyway Pipsqueak?" Merry asked, rubbing the spot on his back that Pippin had landed on as he had stumbled rather clumsily from the foot of his bed. Luckily Pippin had sustained no further hurts from his fall, although his pride perhaps was slightly wounded. He merely sat and frowned at his cousin, feeling highly annoyed at the delay his tumble had cost him. The rumblings of his stomach had not abated in the slightest, and he was still no nearer to getting the food he so desperately craved._

"_Well? I can't help you unless you try and help me Pippin, so please just give me a sign or something."_

_Pippin rolled his eyes in exasperation, wishing for the hundredth time that evening that he still had his voice, for he really wasn't sure how successful his signing would be._

Here goes nothing.

_He placed a hand on his stomach and began to rub it, looking meaningfully at Merry as he did so. _

"_Your stomach hurts?" Merry tried._

_Pippin shook his head vigorously. _Please Merry, just understand this one time.

_Merry tried the next most obvious question._

"_Are you hungry?"_

_Pippin smiled, nodding happily. _

"_Well that won't do will it Pipsqueak?" Merry said, carefully lifting Pippin in to his arms. "Come on, let's go and see if Mama will feed you. My goodness, you're heavy!"_

_He set Pippin down on the floor outside his parents' room before knocking softly on the closed door in front of him._

"_Mama," he whispered urgently, "Mama, are you awake?"_

_Esmeralda emerged just a few moments later, hair sticking out in all directions, rubbing her eyes sleepily._

"_What's the matter love? Is Pippin alright?"_

"_Well yes I think he is," Merry said, pointing to the little figure sat huddled on the floor beside him, "but apparently he's rather hungry."_

"_Well I'm sure we can fix that, how about some soup? I'm sure there's some left over on the stove. Merry, can you fetch his blankets please? He needs to keep warm." _

_Ten minutes later and all three hobbits were settled down in the cosy kitchen, Esmeralda stood by the stove seeing to the soup, and Merry sat on a chair at the table with a blanket-laden Pippin resting on his lap._

"_There, that should be done now love" Esmeralda said, pouring the soup in to a waiting bowl, "just wait a few minutes so that it's cool enough to eat."_

"_Good advice Pippin" Merry whispered in his ear, "haste when eating hot soup really isn't a good thing. I know you're probably very hungry, but it really is best to wait."_

_It felt like the longest five minutes of his life as he watched the soup sat before him with longing in his eyes, just waiting until the steam began to disappear._

_Merry looked at the bowl critically and finally announced that it was probably cool enough to eat._

"_Would you like a hand Pip?"_

_Pippin shook his head furiously, far too stubborn to accept help for such an easy task as eating. Merry watched with apprehension as he scooped up his first spoonful and began to lift it shakily to his mouth, and wasn't surprised when Pippin's concentration faltered for just a second and he spilt it down his front when it was only just out of reach of his mouth. Fat tears of frustration rolled down his pale cheeks as he threw the spoon down on the table with as much force as he possessed and tried his hardest to escape Merry's grasp. Merry held firm though, and Esmeralda was beside them in a flash, ready to calm Pippin down. _

"_Now, little one, there's no need for that. It's easily fixed" Esmeralda said as she carefully wiped his front with a damp cloth, making sure no mark was left behind._

"_Perhaps you ought to let Merry give you a hand though. I think you're too tired to manage by yourself tonight."_

"_Mama's right Pip; there's no need to worry though, it's only for tonight. I'm sure you will manage well enough by yourself tomorrow" Merry said, smiling encouragingly at him, "besides, it's been far too long since we played 'here comes the dragon'."_

_Pippin scowled darkly at him, but since he was out of options he found he had to agree. When he finally got that first spoonful though, he was very glad that he did. It wasn't long before the whole bowl was finished and he was being carried back to bed again, feeling far more content than he had an hour ago._

Merry turned away from his fireside companions to look across at his tweenage cousin, sleeping soundly as always, totally oblivious to the absence of the two hobbits that had previously lain beside him.

"That first night was so hard," he said, a faraway tone noticeable as he spoke, clearly lost in his memories. He still did not turn and face his companions who, sensing he had more to say, remained silent. Finally, Merry came back to the present again.

"He didn't get a wink of sleep for the rest of that night. Twenty minutes after we got him back up to bed he was sick everywhere. His body couldn't take even soup that night. After we cleaned him up, he spent all night huddled in his clean blankets crying his little heart out. It was horrible; there was absolutely nothing we could do."

Legolas noticed him visibly shuddering at the memory of it, showing clearly the profound effect that Pippin's illness had had on him.

"It's alright if you don't want to continue, friend," he whispered to Merry, "I understand this is hard for you."

"Now why would I want to stop now Legolas, considering how close I am to answering your question? No I will continue, I can't let a captive audience down; I don't get one that often after all. Things began to settle after a couple of days of uncertainty, as everyone gradually became accustomed to the situation we had found ourselves in. Pippin's parents were sent for following Peony's visit the next morning, in which she declared his fever to be ever so slightly lower, although she could not see any change in his other symptoms and was still not sure how long it would be before they disappeared. She said to continue giving him the sweetened water mixture and soup, and that she would return in few days to see how he was doing, although if there was any change we were to send for her immediately. I also managed to work out a way for Pippin to communicate with us all until his voice returned, although it took a lot of concentration and energy on Pippin's part to use it."

"I remember that," said Frodo quietly, "you regretted that idea later, if I remember rightly."

"You do, Frodo, you do. Even a lack of voice could do nothing to stem the Took curiosity, I learnt, as long they have some parchment and a quill to hand."

"_So Prisca Bleeker, being the rebellious young hobbit that she was, decided that she would ignore her parent's instructions to stay at home with her sisters, instead choosing to go out on what she thought would be a great adventure. She took some food from the kitchen and her warm winter cloak, and stepped outside, ready to walk the road out of the Shire and find her feet in the wilds."_

_**At least she managed to remember her cloak, **Pippin wrote miserably, **she didn't end up ill did she? And why would she want to leave the Shire anyway, it must be far nicer than spending your life camping.**_

_Pippin was remembering a camping trip he had made with Merry and Frodo a couple of summers earlier where he had spent the entire two days they were away as a banquet for the midges that swarmed by the riverbank on which they had settled. He had never been since, despite numerous attempts by Merry to persuade him that it would be much more fun than the last time by promising Pippin that he would teach him to fish. Needless to say, Pippin had turned him down._

"_That's not the point Pippin; I don't think she was really thinking that far ahead when she left, she just wanted to get away so that she wouldn't have to get married and spend her time at home being bored."_

_**Well I think she was silly! I would prefer a cosy bed and a fire to being out in the cold and rain all the time. Didn't she end up getting married anyway?**_

"_Well, yes, she did but- whose bright idea was it to give those things anyway?" Merry asked, gesturing with some exasperation at the quill and parchment that lay in his lap. Pippin immediately grabbed them from him, scribbled something down rather hastily and passed the parchment back to Merry, a wicked grin lighting up his face._

_**Yours.**_

"_That would be about right, wouldn't it? Right, well yes she did get married to-"_

_He was saved from any further explanation when his aunt chose that moment to burst in, tears running down her face as she flung her arms aroundPippin and pulled him in to a tight embrace that pushed the air momentarily from his lungs._

"_Oh my little one, how I've missed you!" she cried, kissing his face over and over again until he began to try and wriggle from her grasp, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. Merry decided perhaps it was time for him to go, so that mother and son could spend some time together alone. There was, after all, no substitute for the healing powers of a mother's comfort and love._

"_I'm going to go and see if Mama needs a hand with anything. I'll be back later Pip. It's great to see you Aunty."_

_He passed Pippin the parchment and quill and gave Eglantine a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing off to find Esmeralda, leaving Pippin and his mother alone._

_Eglantine sat with her arm around Pippin's shoulders, holding him close. _

"_We've all been so worried about you, little one. I'm afraid your father couldn't come with me, he's been holed up at home with Thain business, but he sends his love, and Vinca is here too. I'm sure she'll be in to see you soon, once she's sorted out her things."_

_Pippin smiled and began to scrawl something rather shakily across the parchment, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, a sign of his complete concentration on the task._

**_I've missed you Mama, you and Papa. I just wish I wasn't feeling so bad. I'm not having much fun here any more. I think I want to be at home with you and Papa._**

_Eglantine stroked her son's burning forehead tenderly, concern evident in her voice as she spoke._

"_What makes you say that little one? I thought you liked spending time with your cousin."_

_Pippin clasped a hand to his mouth, eyes wide. He hadn't meant to make things sound as bad as that! The words he wrote were almost illegible as he scribbled as fast as his tired hands would let him, furiously trying to rectify his mistake._

_**I do, Mama, I do! It's just that I miss home, and maybe if I was back there then I would be all better again, then Merry could come and stay with us, and it would be much more fun than now.**_

_He looked sadly up at her, knowing that it was likely to be a while before he was better, no matter where he was. _

"_It'll be alright my little one, I promise. Now, how about I go and get you something to drink, see if it will help your throat a bit? You just lie down for a moment, I'll be back soon."_

_She moved her arm away from his drooping shoulders and pushed him gently back down on his mattress, making sure that his blankets were tucked securely round him._

"_Don't worry if you fall asleep love, you could do with the rest, you're looking tired."_

_She kissed him tenderly on the brow before turning and leaving, shutting the door silently behind her. She furiously wiped away the tears that were welling in her eyes; she could not afford to fall apart at the moment, not while her children were in need of her strength._

"_Mama? Are you alright?"_

_Eglantine looked up to see her youngest daughter walking towards her, her brow clearly wrinkled in concern._

"_I'm fine dear, no need to worry."_

"_No you're not Mama," Pervinca said, wrapping her arms around her mother in a gesture that intended to give comfort. That was enough to make Eglantine dissolve in to tears._

"_Oh Vinca," she wailed, "he looks so poorly! And I know he thinks he's going to be all better really soon, but I honestly don't know how long it's going to take, only I couldn't tell him that because that would only make him feel worse."_

_Pervinca held her mother tight as she continued to cry, whispering softly in her ear as she rubbed her back in a circular motion._

"_He'll be alright Mama, don't worry. He got through it last year, didn't he? He's strong, he'll get through it again, it'll just take some time. Why don't you go and have a lie down for a bit, you could do with a rest. I'll go and sit with Pip for a bit."_

"_You're right I think dear. Just be quiet as you go in, there's a good chance he's sleeping, he was looking awfully tired when I left him a minute ago."_

"_Just like someone else I know! Off you go, we'll be fine."_

"_Thank you dear," Eglantine said, kissing her daughter on the cheek, "I won't be too long."_

"_Take as long as you need. Just make sure you get some rest alright?"_

_She watched her mother for a moment to make sure she headed towards the right room before she turned her attentions to her little brother, walking in to find him lying fast asleep under a mound of blankets just as her mother had predicted he would be._

"_It's so good to see you little brother," she whispered to his sleeping form, tears welling in her green eyes, "just make sure you get better soon alright? We need you to fight this as hard as you can, so we can take you home to Papa and Pim and Pearl safe and well."_

_She sat beside him for some time, just watching him sleep. After an hour he had still shown no sign of stirring, so Pervinca decided that he would be alright to be left alone for just a few minutes while she fetched something to drink. She left the room as quietly as he possibly could, and was halfway along the corridor when she bumped in to Merry, who was heading towards Pippin's room._

"_Hello Merry!" she said, embracing him fondly._

"_Pervinca, it's good to see you! How are you?"_

"_Alright I suppose. But Mama's really upset about Pippin, and he looks so tiny and weak, I just wish there was something I could do to help them both."_

"_Well perhaps there is Vinca. You're a girl after all, aren't you?"_

"_I'm so glad you've noticed Merry" she said haughtily, all of a sudden feeling very put out. _

_Merry turned a deep shade of magenta, but continued nonetheless, albeit rather more timidly this time, choosing his words with caution._

"_Sorry Vinca, of course I did, that wasn't how that was supposed to sound. Only, I've had an idea, but I'll need your help because it's not something I'll be very good at, being a lad and all. I could really do with the help of a lass, if you wouldn't mind."_

"_And this will help Pippin?" she said, raising a questioning eyebrow._

"_Well, yes, it should do I think," Merry said, looking slightly doubtful._

"_If there's any chance it will help Pippin at all, then of course I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"_

_Merry's face broke in to a huge smile of relief._

"_Thank you so much Vinca" he said genuinely "I'll get everything we'll need later, just come up to my room after dinner alright."_

"_Alright," she called after him as he dashed off to Pippin's room, "just remember he's sleeping now Merry!"_

A/N: There goes chapter four! I'm sorry it took so long, real life had a habit of getting in the way whilst I was writing this one. I really hoped you enjoyed it. All readers are appreciated, all feedback treasured, so if you have any comments, questions or suggestions then let me know and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can.

**Arodiel, the Elf of Rohan: Thank you very much for your review, I'm glad you like the way I have set this story up. Thank you as well for the suggestion, but it's not writing that is the problem in updating, it's finding the time to do so. Once I'm sat at my computer I find it doesn't take long for me to get going, and the words just fly by! Anyway, hope you're still reading, please do let me know what you think.**

I would be really grateful if any of you wonderful readers could inform me of the basics of knitting, it would be much appreciated in the writing of the next chapter! Please drop me a review if you can help, I will be eternally in your debt!

Anyway, thank you for reading.

Until next time……

Smileyhalo


	5. Chapter 5

_A day had passed since Merry had informed Pervinca of his plan to help Pippin, and things were not going as well as he had hoped they would. Knitting was a skill that was not quite as easy to pick up as he had presumed it might be. _

"_No Merry, no! It's knit one, purl one, not knit one, knit one!" Pervinca said exasperatedly._

"_What's the difference" Merry snapped, flinging the needles and wool down on his bed crossly, glaring at her as he furiously sucked his wounded thumb, "I get it wrong whatever stitch I do!"_

"_Oh don't be such a baby; you're worse than Pippin sometimes! Here, give me your thumb for a moment."_

_He reluctantly held his thumb out to her, blood slowly oozing from a small scratch near the tip. She took hold of it roughly, and, making sure he didn't try to pull away from her, dabbed some foul-smelling salve on it before covering it with a small patch of white cloth that she produced from one of her pockets._

"_There you go Merry, all better! Now I suppose you want me to take my turn now?"_

_Merry nodded, silently fuming. Pervinca was acting as though he were still a toddler, even though he was older than her by three years._

I won't take that, it's not right_, he thought before realising that without her help he had no chance of seeing his plan through. _It's for Pippin, not for her, just keep remembering that.

"_You know Merry" said Pervinca as she deftly began to unpick Merry's shoddy handiwork "you could have done with trying to find some other needles. Ones with more blunted ends, beginner's ones, more suited to your skill."_

For Pippin, _Merry thought, firmly gritting his teeth._

"_I brought as much as I could from Mama's cupboard, bearing in mind that I don't want her to know it's gone, not until we're finished."_

"_That explains why you picked grey wool then. Honestly, he's only small Merry," she said reprovingly, "you could have sneaked a brighter colour out for him, green or something, that would have been much better."_

_Merry had had just about all he could take of her superior attitude; he needed to get away from Pervinca, and quickly, before he took one of those needles and rammed it-_

"_I think I just heard Mama calling" he said sweetly "I'd better go and see what she wants. You can tidy all that away for now if you like, we'll try again later."_

_He practically ran from the room, such was his need to get away from his overbearing cousin._

"_Everything alright love?" Esmeralda called after her son as he came striding past her._

"_Everything's fine Mama," he replied "I just needed to get out of my room for a bit, there's an annoying little fly buzzing around in there at the moment."_

_He disappeared off down to the sitting room, leaving behind his puzzled mother._

I wonder how on Arda that could have got in. I could have sworn all the windows and doors were shut.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Pippin felt as though his body were made of lead. He could hardly keep his eyes open, even though it was only just past lunchtime. Keeping himself up long enough to consume the soup that his mother had brought up to him had felt_ _like the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but it was alright because his mother left with no idea of how bad he was really feeling. He knew how sad she had been since she had arrived; he had seen her cry when she thought he was asleep, and it made him feel awful. He was determined not to upset her any more, because it just wasn't fair._

_It was quiet in his room, and warm too. He had not seen Merry all morning, nor had he seen his sister. Their absence was nothing less than strange; they had spent most of his waking hours over the past couple of days sitting by his side, talking to him and telling him tales of epic proportions, or else squabbling with each other to the point where his mother would come in and ask them both to leave so that Pippin could rest in peace, without fear of his headache getting worse. Sometimes, he was secretly glad when she did that, because normally it was when he was most in need of rest, like he was now. But neither of them had been in to see him that morning, and so he knew that it was just a matter of time before his peace was shattered. He didn't know if he could keep up the pretence much longer. If only he could sleep for a bit, then perhaps everything would be better… _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Merry sat alone in the sitting room, still feeling resentful of Pervinca's attitude towards him. He wished she would just treat him like an equal for once. _But that's the way of lasses; they all think they're so much better than us lads, and why? Because they can bat their eyelashes and then get away with murder! It's so infuriating sometimes!

_But he knew she could get away with it this time, and the next, simply because he needed her. Lads weren't taught to knit; they were taught things like farming, woodcraft, useful things in everyday situations. _More useful than knitting anyway!

_As he sat and thought about the injustice of the whole situation, he found his hand unconsciously straying towards the pipe his father had left on the table in the middle of the room. It wasn't until he had almost closed his fingers around it that he realised what he was doing. His father wouldn't be happy if he found out Merry had almost used his pipe; to male hobbits, their pipes were sacred possessions, not to be touched without the express permission of the owner. Clearly the stress was getting too much for him. _

Perhaps now would be the ideal time to go and see Pippin, _he thought to himself, _after all, he has to live with her! If anyone knows how to cope with Pervinca Took, Pip will.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Saradoc tapped softly on the door before crossing the room to sit down on his bed beside his wife. _

"_Sweetheart, I'm afraid I have to go out for a bit. Merimac wants to discuss contingency plans for Buckland's supplies of food over the winter. He's awfully concerned about the crop levels we produced this harvest, he doesn't think there will be enough to go round. I tried to put him off, but he insisted we meet at the office this afternoon; honestly, I've never met a hobbit that could worry so much about the state of carrots! If it were ale then perhaps I could understand…" _

_Saradoc trailed off for a moment, thinking what he would give for a drink at the Dragon, before coming back to his senses and remembering where he was supposed to be._

"_Anyway, I must be off now" he said, tone brisk, "remember to tell the children where I am if you do decide to go out today. I know its cold outside, but you could probably do with some fresh air, it can't be doing you much good to be cooped up indoors like this. Just wrap up warm and you'll be fine. Perhaps you could persuade Eglantine to go with you; she could do with a break from worrying over Pippin."_

"_Good idea love. Now go on, go! You don't want to be late now do you?"_

"_See you tonight sweetheart!" he said, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek before he ran out of their room, front door slamming closed behind him a few seconds later._

Good, that's him out the way! Now all I have to do is persuade Eglantine that it's alright to leave Pippin for a bit.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_It didn't take long for her to find Eglantine. She was sat quietly in the kitchen, absentmindedly stirring what was now a stone cold cup of tea._

"_Everything alright?" Esmeralda asked cautiously._

"_Not bad considering" Eglantine responded, sniffing slightly, "I just wish Paladin was here, he would be so much better at dealing with this than I am."_

"_I don't know about that, I think you've done a good job so far" Esmeralda said, sitting down gently beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders, smiling sympathetically._

"_Then why do I feel so helpless?"_

"_Because you're his mother, and it's hard to see your child suffering, knowing that all you can do is be strong for them when all you want to do is break down and cry. Paladin couldn't ask any more from you than to give Pippin all the love and support that you can, and as far as I can see you already have. If he were here, he couldn't do a better job than you have. He would be proud of you Eglantine."_

_Esmeralda squeezed one of her shoulders reassuringly, causing Eglantine to smile weakly._

"_Thank you" she whispered._

"_That's quite alright. Now I think perhaps there might be something we can do that might truly make you feel better."_

"_What might that be Esme?"_

"_Talk to Paladin" Esmeralda said simply._

"_We can't, he's back at the Smials, that's a good day's journey away!"_

"_Yes, but that has nothing to do with it, we won't be going there."_

"_Then what do you mean? Talk some sense please Esme, I'm far too tired to understand your riddles right now."_

"_Write him a letter, tell him how Pippin is and tell him how you're coping. I guarantee it will make you feel better once you do, and the only journey you will have to make is the short one to the market with me."_

"_I can't Esme, you know that. Pippin-"_

"_-will be fine with his sister and his cousin for an hour or two. Saradoc's only just down the road in the Master's office if there's any problems, but there won't be."_

_Eglantine looked at her uncertainly for a moment._

"_Well," she answered slowly "I suppose they'll be alright. Only for an hour mind you."_

"_Only for an hour" Esmeralda agreed "that's settled. We'll be off in five minutes."_

"_Alright, I'll just go and let Pervinca know where we're going."_

"_They'll be just fine, I promise."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mama could never have known, never have realised, I mean, none of us did. He just didn't want to upset us, didn't want us to hurt because of him, because that's the kind of hobbit he is. He thought that everything would always be alright, no matter what, as long as he believed it would be. Honestly, he could be so naïve sometimes that it scared me. Of course, he learnt that we would hurt more if he kept things from us, but he learnt it the hard way. It was a difficult lesson for us all, and I wish we had never had to learn it. But I don't suppose you know what on Arda I'm talking about, and you won't until you know what happened next, so I will continue my tale…."

"_Vinca, sweetheart, I'm just popping out for a bit to get a letter sent to your father. Your aunty is coming with me, she needs to pick up a couple of things from the market, but your uncle will only be next door in his office, so if there's any problems with your brother, just go and get him alright?"_

"_Yes, Mama" Pervinca said distractedly, brushing lightly through her unruly curls with her fingertips, examining herself critically in the mirror._

"_Alright, well I'll be back as quickly as possible. Now remember, any problems, you just-"_

"_Go and get Uncle Saradoc, yes I know! Now go on, off you go, take all the time you need. You haven't had a break at all the last couple of days; it's about time you had some time to yourself for a bit."_

_Eglantine flattened her skirt nervously._

"_Are you sure you'll be alright?"_

"_Yes Mama, we'll be fine I promise. See you later!"_

_She practically had to push her mother out the door, but at last she found herself alone. She was looking forward to a bit of peace after the worry of the last couple of days, a bit of time to herself. Her brother was the only potential distraction, and she knew he would be fine as long as he was with Merry. Her day was looking brighter already!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Sleep, it seemed was something that appealed to some more than others that afternoon, and even those that wanted it would not necessarily get it…_

_Pippin was just about to drift off when Merry appeared, clearly in the mood for some kind of conversation. _

"_I honestly don't know how you do it Pip!"_

_Merry flopped down in to the chair beside Pippin's bed, sighing theatrically. Pippin didn't have the energy to respond as he might have done earlier in the day, so instead of picking up his quill and parchment, he merely gave Merry a questioning look. He wasn't sure if Merry was even paying enough attention to understand, but he got his answer anyway when Merry began to vent his frustration out to the only person he knew who couldn't try to placate him or take sides._

"_I mean, she's just so infuriating sometimes. All sweetness and light one minute but then the next minute she makes you feel this small!" he said, feverishly indicating the tiny gap between his thumb and forefinger, "and you have to live with her all the time, and Pearl and Pim too! You must be driven mad sometimes. I mean, Vinca's only been here a couple of days and she's already got the power to drive me out of a room just by stepping through the doorway!"_

_Pippin began to break in to a fit of silent laughter that abruptly turned in to a series of hacking coughs that tore through his tiny body and caused a burning fire to erupt in his chest. Tears prickled in his eyes, blurring his vision. If he still had his voice he quite possibly would have screamed, but his torment was clear enough to Merry when Pippin's ashen face scrunched up in pain, the crunch of his teeth audible as he clamped them together, desperately trying to hold back the waves of agony sweeping through him._

"MAMA! AUNTY!" _Merry screamed, watching horror-struck as Pippin's_ _lips took on a blue tinge as he frantically fought for air._

"_Pippin, look at me!" Merry said loudly, trying his best to take control of the situation, "you have to calm down. It's going to be alright, but you have to calm down."_

_He took hold of one of Pippin's clammy hands, smiling at him despite the panic that was mounting in his chest._

"_Mama! Aunty- just breathe now Pip- MAMA! AUNTY!" he shouted again, squeezing Pippin's hand firmly._

_He heard footsteps thundering down the hall, but his relief was short-lived when Pervinca, not his mother, came stumbling through the doorway. _

"_Pippin, what's wrong?" she cried, dropping heavily to her knees in front of her terrified little brother, eyes wide with fear._

"_There's no time for that Vinca, where's your mother?" Merry asked urgently, eyes fixed on Pippin._

"_I-I d-don't k-know!" she stuttered, panicking. "She said something about sending a letter to Papa, but I don't know!"_

_Tears were threatening to fall from her vivid green eyes. Merry grabbed her wrist tightly with his free hand, looking down at her for a brief moment while he spoke._

"_You can't fall apart now Vinca alright? Your little brother needs you, Pip, he needs you! You have to go and get help, go and fetch Peony now!"_

_She gave a frightened little nod before sprinting as fast as she could down the hallway and out the front door, leaving Merry and Pippin alone. Pippin's chest was still heaving, forcing short breaths that gave him little of the precious air he needed._

"_Calm down little one, calm down. Slow and steady wins the race, remember? Don't go running out on me alright? Just breathe in slowly, then out. In, then out. That's right," he said as Pippin began to take slightly longer, if shaky, breaths, "in, then out. In, then out," he said, breathing in time with his cousin as Pippin's panic began to fade and his breathing became less and less erratic._

"_That's right Pippin, just breathe in, then out. Everything will be alright little one, just keep breathing for me."_

_He watched anxiously as the blue tinge receded painstakingly slowly from Pippin's lips, and smiled as Pippin gradually began to relax, finally able to manage his pain. He just hoped that Pippin could hold on until Peony arrived._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: There goes chapter five! I really hope you all enjoyed it, please don't hate me for what I've done! Sorry about there being a serious lack of Fellowship time in this chapter, but I promise there will be plenty in the next chapter!

All readers are appreciated, all comments treasured, so if you have any comments, questions or suggestions please just drop me a review and I will get back to you as soon as I can. As an extra incentive this week, it's my birthday tomorrow, so if you enjoyed, a review would make my day all the more special!

Arodiel, The Elf of Rohan: Thank you very much for the review, but you didn't leave me any contact details so I couldn't get in touch! Thanks for the offer though….

Thanks again to MaskedNicci, I haven't used your method so well in this chapter, but I promise I will work on it for the next!

Anyway, thank you for reading.

Until next time……

Smileyhalo


	6. Chapter 6

Silence spread like a blanket across the little encampment as Legolas, Frodo and Sam gradually took in the news Merry had given them in the latest twist of his tale. Merry himself had paused, uncertain what to say after seeing the reaction of his fellow hobbits, who were looking utterly shell-shocked at his words. Understandably, Legolas had absolutely no idea about Pippin's health scare, but it appeared that it was news to Sam too, and even Frodo, who seemed very distressed at the thought of it, growing, if were possible, even paler than before.

"I don't understand Merry," Frodo whispered, finally recovering his voice enough to speak, "I thought Pippin only had winter sickness. That is a bad illness by itself, but no one told us there were any other problems, any thing that might be enough to-"

He stopped abruptly, silenced by a meaningful look from Merry as Pippin himself staggered sleepily towards them, twigs snapping under his bare feet as he approached the fireside, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. He looked at each of them in turn, Legolas, Frodo and Sam, and even tiredness could not prevent him from registering the shocked looks on their faces. His brow wrinkled in confusion as he addressed them, no longer quite so tired and eager to find out what was going on amongst his friends.

"What's the matter with you three? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Legolas, Frodo and Sam continued to stare at him blankly, at a loss for words. Merry however, seeing the look of confusion and of curiosity passing over his cousin's face, knew he had to give Pippin some kind of answer before his companions recovered sufficiently enough to be able to give away the real topic of conversation.

"I was just telling them a rather scary story, and it appears to have affected them rather more than I thought it would." He nudged Frodo none too gently, looking to him to support his cover story. After a few moments' hesitation, Frodo complied.

"Yes, it was dreadfully frightening Pip," he said slowly "not your kind of tale at all. Perhaps you ought to go and get some more sleep, you look tired still."

"I'm not a child any more you know Frodo, I can handle a scary story better than you can I'll wager."

"I'll wager you can too cousin, but I'm sure we will have another long day ahead of us tomorrow, so why not make the most of the time you have to rest tonight, you'll need your strength tomorrow. There's no sense in wasting it because of a story that I don't think would really interest you."

Pippin looked as though he were about to argue, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the urge to yawn overcame him, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

"Alright" he conceded, "I'll go and get some more sleep, I am rather tired after all."

He turned, yawning again, to face Merry.

"Just promise me, cousin, that you won't frighten these three any further, else they'll be imagining I'm the living dead next!"

Merry forced a laugh as Pippin grinned foolishly at them all before turning and making his way back to the spot where he had previously been sleeping. Within minutes of his body touching the ground, he was asleep again, leaving his friends to talk freely amongst themselves once more.

"What happened to him Merry? Your letters that winter never gave much away, and I certainly didn't know his illness was serious enough as to be able to take his life."

"I'm sorry Frodo, but I can assure you that you weren't the only one who was kept in the dark. It was only because Vinca and I eavesdropped when Peony was talking to Pippin that we found out what was going on, because I don't think my parents would have told me the half of it later on if they didn't know how much I already knew. I should never have kept that knowledge from you Frodo, and I'm sorry for that, but I have always found it so difficult to talk about, knowing what could have been."

"It's alright Merry, I understand, I know how precious Pip is to you, to us all. It just shocked me to find out that my little cousin could have died all those years ago, and I may never have had the chance to say goodbye. But what I don't understand is even if you found it difficult to talk about it, why did no one else tell me? I would have thought that Pippin at least would have let it slip at some point, and yet I never had a clue."

Merry shifted uncomfortably for a moment, no longer meeting Frodo's gaze.

"That's because I don't think Pip does either really."

"What do you mean, he doesn't have a clue? Merry, he was the one that was ill; he should know better than anyone how poorly he was."

"You're right Frodo, of course you're right, but he doesn't. He barely remembers any of it after the initial fever, and he's never asked me to fill in the blanks so I've kept quiet about what I know. I just thought it was for the best; there's no point in upsetting him over something that happened such a long time ago."

Legolas, who had been watching their exchange with some interest, felt now would be the appropriate time to speak his mind

"Did you not think though Merry that perhaps sharing your burden with Pippin would help in your own healing? It's clear to me that this incident in your past has affected you deeply, perhaps it would cause you less pain if you were to talk to Pippin about it, for I do not believe that you have yet completely absolved yourself of blame."

"Of course I haven't Legolas, it was my fault, if I hadn't of shouted at him he would never have gone outside, and he wouldn't nearly have died!"

"Begging your pardon, Mr Merry, but I don't think that's true."

Sam's blushes were spared by the darkness as his three companions all turned and looked at him with interest, waiting for him to elaborate on his words.

"I mean to say" he went on nervously "that I reckon that Mr Pippin probably would have gone outside at some point even if you hadn't of shouted at him, because that's the kind of hobbit he is. He doesn't like being cooped up inside, unless it's with a tankard of ale of course, and so it just happened that your words were the trigger, rather than his own boredom, because that's what would have driven him to it eventually."

Frodo smiled at Sam, silently thanking him, before turning his attention back to Merry.

"Merry, I think Sam might be right. Pippin is attracted to trouble like a magpie is attracted to shiny things. Perhaps it was inevitable that he would have gone out and gotten ill, it just happened sooner rather than later."

"Maybe. But this debate isn't helping me tell my tale, which I assume, Legolas, you are still eager to hear?"

"If you are still willing to tell it, friend, then of course I am."

"_Merry, move! How am I supposed to see anything with your head in the way?"_

"_Neither of us are going to be able to see anything in a minute Vinca if you don't stop whining, Keep still and quiet, or go. Your choice" Merry whispered furiously._

_The two of them had been removed from the room the second Peony had arrived and seen the state Pippin was in. She had told them she needed space for her work, and no distractions, which meant that they had to leave. They weren't going to go far though; they deemed the corridor outside his room to be far enough, as long as they kept out of sight. But keeping out of sight of Peony was proving difficult when they wanted to keep Pippin in their sights._

"_I'm not going anywhere Merry" Vinca said determinedly._

"_Fine. Just don't move or speak alright? And I'm staying right where I am, I'm oldest and this is my house."_

"_But he's my-"_

"_Do you want to know what's happening to Pippin? Or are you happy being kept in the dark?"_

"_Of course I'm not" she said sulkily._

"_Right, well keep quiet then, else we'll be caught and neither of us will know what's happening to him."_

_Merry peered cautiously through the tiny crack in the door again. He couldn't see much, only Peony's back and what looked to be Pippin's foot, but that was better than nothing. At least he was close by._

"_What on Arda are you two doing out here? Why aren't you with Pippin?"_

_Merry practically jumped out of his skin when he heard his mother's voice right behind him. His aunty stood beside her, looking closely at her daughter. _

"_What's wrong with him, Vinca?"_

_Eglantine had turned as white as a sheet as soon as she had spotted them outside the room, knowing immediately that there must be something wrong with her son._

"_I'm s- sorry M-mama" Pervinca stuttered, "I don't know. He was fine one minute, then the next minute I heard Merry shouting for you, so I came to see what was wrong, and- oh Mama, it was so frightening!"_

_She ran to her mother and clung tightly to her, sobbing. Attentions then turned to Merry, who was the most likely of the pair to be able to give them a coherent answer._

"_Merry, what happened to your cousin?" Esmeralda asked her son urgently._

"_He couldn't breathe Mama. He was fine one minute, I was just talking, we were messing about, then his chest began to hurt him, and he couldn't breathe. I called for you, but you weren't here. So I sent Vinca to go and get Peony. I didn't know what else to do."_

_His face crumpled in to a worried frown as he looked up as his mother, not sure how she would react. She reached out and put her arm around his shoulders, smiling gently at him. _

"_It's alright love, you did the right thing. Has Peony said anything to you yet?"_

"_No Mama, she said she needed space, so we had to leave as soon as she went in the room. It's alright though, his breathing was almost normal by then, so he'll definitely be alright now that Peony's seen to him."_

"_Let's just wait and see what she says first, alright love. Perhaps you and Vinca could go to your room for a bit, give your aunty and I some space, just until we've spoken to Peony."_

"_But Mama, I want to stay here with you. I need to know Pippin's alright, just like I told him he would be."_

"_Please sweetheart, I wouldn't ask, but your aunty could really do with some quiet time right now, without having to worry about Vinca. Pip will only be next door and I will come and let you know what's going on as soon as we have spoken to Peony, I promise."_

_He looked at her through slightly narrowed eyes for a moment, clearly trying to decide if her word could be trusted. But she was his mother, and that alone was enough to convince him that he could believe her._

"_Alright Mama, but I want to know the second you hear anything."_

_He turned then to his healthy cousin, taking hold of her hand and tugging it gently._

"_Come on Vinca, we have things we need to do."_

"_Do we?" she said distantly, looking at her mother and wishing she could stay and comfort her. _

"_Vinca, we can't help if we stay here," Merry whispered softly, "I know this is hard for you, because you want to look after you mother, but Mama can deal with that. We have our own way of helping Pippin remember, and he needs it more than ever now. So why don't we go in my room and give our mothers some time to help him in their own way, whilst we concentrate on ours?"_

"_Alright Merry, I'll come with you, but the second I'm allowed to see him, I'm dropping those needles straight on the floor and running to him, whether the scarf is done or not."_

"_I'll be right behind you; in fact you will have a hard job to stay ahead of me!"_

_Smiling slightly, they walked hand in hand in to Merry's room, focused now on the task in hand, their own unique way of saving the hobbit child they both adored._

"_It's alright if you want to sleep now little one, I've finished looking at you."_

_Needing no further bidding, her young patient curled up on his side and was asleep within seconds, leaving Peony to talk to his family about her new discovery. It was going to be difficult news to break, and she wasn't sure how well it would be received. It was clear to her how much Pippin meant to those around him just by the way they spoke about him and the caring way with which they spoke to him. She couldn't keep what she knew from them though, they had to be prepared. Honesty was always best._

"_Mrs Took?"_

_Eglantine and Esmeralda both snapped to attention as the healer's voice rang out in the silent hall._

"_How is he?" Eglantine asked urgently, immediately striding over to where Peony was stood just outside her son's room._

"_He's stable now, but I'm afraid there have been some complications. The illness caused by his exposure to the cold has put a strain on his heart. That is what is making him so weak and exhausted. It was also the cause of his chest pain earlier, but it was not necessarily to blame for his breathing difficulties. I think that was probably more a case of panic."_

_Eglantine was too upset to speak, but Esmeralda knew what she would have asked if she could._

"_What can we do for him?"_

"_Not much I'm afraid. There are some herbs I can give him if he's in pain, but apart from that, we just have to hope that through plenty of rest and care, Pippin's strength can prevail. It's up to him alone now to get through this, with our support of course. I'm sorry."_

A/N: Chapter six everyone! Sorry it took longer than the last one, but I decided to do a bit of spacing out because I am going away this weekend for a couple of weeks, so if I had updated in a week you would have had to wait three for the next one so I thought it was better this way!

I hope you enjoyed it, please do let me know what you think. I would love to return to some reviews in my inbox! All readers are appreciated all comments treasured so any comments, questions or suggestions then just let me know, and I'll get back to you when I get home. I would like to point out that my medical knowledge is very limited, so I hope I'm not being too inaccurate with Pippin's diagnosis.

**MaskedNicci: Thank you very much for the review and the help, but the link didn't show! I will probably be in touch with you when I'm putting the final touches to the next chapter because I think I will need your help then, hope that's okay.**

**Arodiel, the Elf of Rohan: Thanks for the review and the help, same goes, I will probably be in touch when finalising the next chapter for some help, hope that's okay! Good luck with the posting and I will be sure to check it out when I return!**

**Merry4Ever: That's okay, don't worry! Glad it's working alright now. Yes, his sister is an interesting one. I hope to show her from both sides, annoying but really a caring person (mainly annoying though lol!)**

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Until next time……….

Smileyhalo


	7. Chapter 7

_Merry and Vinca both leapt to their feet immediately as a pale-faced Esmeralda finally came to see them almost an hour later, having left a slightly calmer Eglantine sat with her sickly son, watching silently over him. _

"_How is he Mama?"_

_She looked briefly at her worried son before turning to face her niece, ignoring for now the question she knew he wanted answered more than anything on Arda._

"_Vinca sweetheart, your mama asked for me to come and fetch you. She wants you all to stay together tonight, so I've put some blankets and pillows in there for you all, though I doubt Pip would object to you sharing his bed, it should be plenty big enough for the two of you. I'll go and see about something for you to eat in a minute as well. I know you're probably not all that hungry-" she said, seeing the look of indifference on her niece's face, "-but you must keep your strength up, you and your mama, else there's no way that your brother could possibly make you his servants while he's recovering."_

_Vinca smiled faintly at her aunty, crossing the room and giving her a silent hug that told Esmeralda exactly how grateful she was, before leaving to join her mother. _

"_What about me Mama? I want to see Pip too. Can't I go and see him?" _

"_No love. Not tonight. It's best if Pippin just has his family round him tonight."_

_The firm tone of her voice clearly told Merry that this was not a matter which Esmeralda wished to debate with her son. Her decision was final; there would be no visiting Pip tonight. But it didn't mean he would give up on the answer to his other question; whether or not his cousin was to survive._

"_What's wrong with him Mama? I know he's really poorly, and that's why you wouldn't answer me while Vinca was here. Is he- is he going to die?" Merry asked quietly, soft voice trembling._

_Esmeralda sat down on the bed beside her son and wrapped a weary arm around his shoulders. Her eyes were glistening brightly as she spoke, but her steady voice betrayed none of her sadness._

"_Of course he's not, but he is very sick. His heart is weak because of the strain that it's been under recently. But it does not mean for one moment that he will die. It just means that it will take a while longer for him to get better, that's all."_

_Merry nodded slowly, blue eyes wide and watering. Then he opened his mouth, and all the fear and the worry he had been feeling over the past few hours came tumbling out so fast that he was almost tripping over his words in his haste to purge himself of the horror of what he had witnessed that afternoon._

"_It was so scary to see him like that Mama. I've never seen a hobbit go that pale, and his lips started going blue, and all I could think was that I was about to lose him and there would be nothing I could do to stop it. I could see how much he was panicking, and Vinca too when she saw him and really I was as well, only I couldn't let it show because someone needed to be strong for him, for Pippin."_

"_Would you like to know what I think Merry?"_

_Merry nodded._

"_I think you were stronger than anyone could have hoped for you to be given the situation. I'm very proud of the way you looked after your cousins, and I know that your aunty is very grateful. And she doesn't blame you for what happened; no one does, so you mustn't worry about that. It's alright to be scared, love. I'll let you in on a little secret; even us grown ups are at the moment. Your father and I are just as worried as you, but we would be even more worried if we thought you were keeping things from us. So you must talk to us if you are feeling worried or upset or scared, just like you have done tonight, and we'll help each other through it. If we all stick together, the three of us and your aunty and Vinca, then we can see Pippin through this .But if you keep things to yourself then we have no way of knowing you need our help. Which reminds me, you wouldn't happen to know anything about some of my knitting supplies going missing, would you?"_

_Merry inwardly squirmed with guilt under the intensity of his mother's stern gaze, but on the outside, his face remained a picture of angelic innocence._

"_No, I'm sorry Mama; I couldn't tell you a thing about that. What's gone missing?"_

"_Oh, just my best pair of needles and a ball of grey wool. I'm not so bothered about the wool, but it's a shame about the needles, I've had them since before you were born. Knitted a good few jumpers for you with those."_

_At the memory of the jumpers his mother used to make, Merry suddenly found himself wishing he never had to return her needles. It wasn't that she was bad at knitting, but she always seemed to find the ghastliest coloured wools with which to do so. His wardrobe was half full of jumpers that hadn't seen the light of day since he had begun picking out his own clothes at the age of ten._

"_Well I expect they'll turn up eventually Mama, so I shouldn't let it bother you. Perhaps Aunty Eglantine or Vinca has borrowed them. It must get awfully dull, sitting watching Pip all day. Maybe one of them is making something to help him feel better." _

"_Maybe. But I'm sure your aunty brought her own with her, and besides, she would have asked if either of them wanted some wool, rather than just helping herself. Better that than just taking some of that dreary grey wool. I could have given them some other colour, a brighter one, green perhaps. I'm almost certain it's Pippin's favourite colour." _

_Merry scowled slightly, remembering how Vinca had made exactly the same comment the day before when they had first begun the task of knitting Pippin's scarf. **Typical girl's logic, always right.**_

"_Everything alright now love?" Esmeralda asked, noting with concern the odd look on her son's face._

"_Everything's fine Mama. When is Papa supposed to be home? Only I thought I heard the door shut a minute ago."_

"_Did you? I'd better go and see. I've got to put some dinner on soon anyway. Would you mind just popping next door and asking whether your aunty or Vinca would like anything while I talk to your father." _

_Merry's face lit up immediately._

"_Of course not Mama!" he said eagerly. _

"_It doesn't mean I've changed my mind Merry," Esmeralda said seriously, "you are not to stay in there long. You're only to ask about dinner, that's all, then you must go. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes Mama" Merry said brightly, happy to have the chance to look in on his cousin, if only for a moment._

"_Off you go then. Come down to the kitchen when you're done."_

_Merry practically skipped out of the room, a huge smile on his face. Esmeralda hurried out of the door behind him and down to the kitchen to meet her waiting husband. It had been a long day already and she knew it was far from over._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Merry cautiously poked his head round the door of his cousin's room, mindful of the need not to disturb its occupants. His youngest cousin Pippin was curled up asleep at the top of his bed, just as he had been since Peony had finished examining him, with his mother and Vinca sat quietly either side of him. Merry gave a slight cough to let them know he was there. They both looked up immediately, startled._

"_Sorry to disturb you both, but Mama wanted me to ask you if you would like any dinner?"_

_Vinca shook her head, but her mother gave her a reproving look before replying for them both._

"_That would be lovely Merry. There's no need to go rushing off to tell your mama though. I'm sure we can wait a few minutes. Why don't you come and sit with us for a bit?" _

_Merry shuffled his feet nervously, all of a sudden finding the patch of floor in front of him very interesting indeed._

"_It's alright," he mumbled awkwardly, "I ought to go and give Mama a hand. She's tired; she could do with some help tonight I think."_

"_Alright sweetheart, but you should come back after dinner is finished. If he wakes up, Pippin would be glad to see you. And we would be glad of the company as well, wouldn't we Vinca?"_

"_Yes Mama," she said, smiling encouragingly at Merry, "we wouldn't mind one bit."_

"_That's settled then. See you after dinner Merry."_

"_Thank you aunty. Vinca, could I have a quick word outside?"_

"_Of course."_

_She followed him out the room, pulling the door closed behind her, feeling puzzled. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_Merry didn't keep her waiting long for an answer._

"_Mama's on to us about the scarf. She knows about the needles going missing, and the wool. Even gave me colour suggestions."_

"_Really?" Vinca asked smirking, "What colour did she suggest then?"_

"_Green, same as you," Merry answered grudgingly, frowning. **I'm never going to hear the end of this!**_

"_What a surprise! But it's alright; I won't say I told you so. You might like to find some of that green wool though, now it's got your mother's approval."_

"_Thank you very much for that Vinca. I'd better go; I said I'd go straight to the kitchen as soon as I had an answer about dinner. Besides, we already have one suspicious adult to deal with; we don't want your mother to start wondering now, do we?"_

"_Of course not. See you in a bit."_

_She disappeared back in to her brother's room, closing the door softly behind her. After a few moments hesitation, Merry slowly made his way down to the kitchen, where he knew his mother would be waiting. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_After so many years of marriage, it was practically impossible for Esmeralda to hide anything from her husband. So the moment he saw her step through the kitchen door, eyes tired, lines of worry creasing her normally flawless features, he was at her side with his arms around her, holding her in an ever-comforting embrace. Her breath hitched as she sobbed quietly in to his shoulder, unable to hold herself together for one moment longer._

"_I let him down. I let all three of them down. They're just children. They needed me, they were scared, so scared, and I wasn't here to comfort them, look after them. And I can't even let Merry spend time with Pippin, because I couldn't live with myself if anything else were to happen to Pippin while he was there, knowing what it would do to him if he were to see him in such a bad way again. What kind of a mother does that make me Saradoc?" she cried. _

"_One that cares very much for her son Esme. But I'm afraid I don't understand, what's happened to get you in this state?" _

_They both sat down at the table, Saradoc taking Esmeralda's hand in his as she took a deep breath to compose herself before explaining what had happened during their absence that afternoon and the following consultation with Peony, finishing with her devastating diagnosis._

"_Oh sweetheart, no wonder you're in such a state! I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you all, you should have fetched me from the office straight away, crops could have waited for another day." _

"_I know, but I couldn't leave them again. Eglantine was absolutely distraught; I spent almost an hour with her before she was calm enough for Vinca to be allowed in with her, and then I had to go and tell Merry, and of course he was petrified that we were about to lose Pippin, and then I made it worse by not allowing him to see him."_

"_Yes, perhaps that wasn't the best of ideas, but it was a decision made with the best of intentions. I'm sure he'll understand."_

"_Maybe. He should be down here in a minute, I sent him through just to see if Eglantine or Vinca wanted any dinner. Perhaps I might let him spend a bit of time with Pippin after he's eaten, if it's alright with Eglantine of course."_

"_Aunty Eglantine said it would be fine Mama, in fact she asked me to stay just now, but I said I needed to help you with dinner first."_

_Esmeralda jumped as she heard her son's voice right behind her, hand on heart.._

"_You shouldn't creep up on people like that Merry, I thought we taught you that!"_

"_Sorry Mama," he said, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek by way of apology, "now what would you like me to do first?"_

"_There's some carrots and some potatoes by the sink that need peeling, which I know you would love to do for me."_

_Merry rolled his eyes despairingly._

"_My favourite job! I did ask I suppose."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_A couple of hours later, when dinner was finished and the dishes were finally collected, washed and cleared away, Merry tapped quietly on his cousin's door. He was pleased that he was allowed to pay his cousin a proper visit at last, but was nervous about what he might find. Talking with his mother had done little to allay his fears about Pippin's health, and all he could think of was how Pippin had looked earlier that day when his current problem began._

"_Come in Merry," he heard his aunty whisper._

_He opened the door and padded cautiously over to his cousin's bedside, where his aunty was waiting for him._

"_How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked kindly._

"_I'm alright I guess. How about you?"_

"_Oh, you know, a bit upset still. But it's alright, because I've got my little ones with me," she gestured to Pippin and Vinca, who had fallen asleep beside her little brother and was muttering quietly to herself. "I've got you as well, which is just as important. I wanted to thank you Merry for looking after Pippin earlier. I wouldn't like to think what might have happened to him if you hadn't of been there."_

"_There's no need to thank me. Pippin means the world to me, and I would do anything to help him, you and Vinca as well."_

"_I know you would Merry. Do you know what would help us all the most at the moment?"_

_Merry looked at her curiously. She smiled at him._

"_Seeing you do this," she said, pointing at her mouth, "you should never underestimate the power of a smile Merry. Happiness is infectious, but it helps heal hearts, not break them. To see you smile would help Pip more than anything on Arda, so when he wakes, I want to see you smiling, alright?"_

_Merry grinned at her, nerves forgotten._

"_That's better. You mustn't worry Merry, he will get better. You'll see him change, day by day, it will be slow but he will get there in the end. Now, why don't you fetch some blankets from your room so you can sleep in here tonight with us?"_

"_Are you sure that's alright? I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."_

"_I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't."_

_Merry's grin grew wider as he flung himself at his aunty, hugging her tightly._

"_Thank you! Thank you so much!"_

"_That's no problem Merry. I just hope you can put up with the noise of three notoriously loud sleepers tonight."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_For the little hobbit Pippin, the two weeks that followed Peony's grave diagnosis passed by in a haze of absolute exhaustion. Consciousness melted away in to long periods of sleep, and distinguishing dreams from reality became more and more difficult as the haze surrounding him deepened…_

_His eyelids fluttered slowly open. It was late, very late; the room was pitch black. Almost. For as his eyes adjusted to the darkness seemingly swallowing him up, he noticed the tiniest pinprick of light. He kept his eyes open a little longer; the light grew, and soon illuminated the space beside his bed. He wished it hadn't; what he saw was far too strange for the little hobbit to understand, given how tired he was. The first thing he noticed was Merry, sat on a chair beside his bed, and he was knitting. Merry had never, as far as Pippin knew, knitted in his life, and yet there he was, sat deftly looping wool on one needle before pulling it tightly with the other to create perfectly formed stitches, the ball of yarn at his feet gradually growing smaller as more and more of the wool was added to a long strip that his cousin had already entwined. Vinca was sat beside him, watching him carefully, absolutely silent. Silent. His sister was never silent, even when she slept she talked in her sleep. He didn't like this place he had found himself in. It certainly wasn't where he had fallen asleep. He wanted to go back there, or better still, back home. Panicking, he tried desperately to push himself upright, so that he could try and make his escape. His body refused to do his bidding however; he collapsed back down on his mattress again after barely moving a few inches. _

"_Pippin, are you alright little one?"_

_His failed attempt at movement had attracted the attentions of the odd hobbit-like creature masquerading as his cousin, who now peered closely at him through the gloom surrounding them, looking worried. Knowing there was no way to hide from this strange creature, Pippin clamped his eyes tightly shut, hoping that whatever it was, it would be gone when he opened them again. He gave it ten seconds, then cautiously opened one eye; it was still there, still watching him._

"_Pippin, what's wrong?" it said warily._

_Pippin snapped his eye shut again. That was when she spoke at last._

"_Merry, he can't answer you, remember? I'd better check his temperature; maybe his fever is bothering him again."_

_He felt a soft hand lightly caress his brow, and all tension left his body. Vinca withdrew her hand and his breathing quickly turned in to the steady breathing of one in deep slumber. It was as though he hadn't woken; the knitting and the silence were all part of one big dream that he was soon to leave behind, to remain long forgotten by the young hobbit for many years to come. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

His stomach began to twist in knots as memories from his distant past slowly began to piece together, and it all began to make sense at last. How could he ever have forgotten what Merry went through, what they all went through, because of him?

He had fallen in to an uneasy sleep almost as soon as he hit the ground, filled with whispers and with fear. He had seen their faces, their pale, frightened faces, and it made him wonder what it was they were hiding. Then reality began to seep through the barrier of unconsciousness, and he quickly became aware again of the conversation going on amongst his fellow hobbits, just metres away from where he lay.

"Of course I haven't Legolas, it was my fault, if I hadn't of shouted at him he would never have gone outside, and he wouldn't nearly have died!"

Pippin inwardly winced at the strangled tone in Merry's voice that he was sure only he could hear. All these years Pippin thought he had known everything that his cousin was feeling at any given time, but now he realised he had spent all this time oblivious to the burden of guilt that had been eating away at Merry, a burden that he, Pippin, could have taken from his shoulders in an instant. The knot in Pippin's stomach grew tighter; his heart ached as he felt the pain Merry held in his own.

"Begging your pardon, Mr Merry, but I don't think that's true."

Pippin silently thanked the Valar that Sam still had the ability to speak, for even if he could have found the right words to deny Merry's claim, he did not think the lump forming in his throat would have permitted him to utter them out loud. Besides, that would blow his cover, and although bits of those few weeks from his ninth year of living were finally returning to him, he needed to hear the full extent of his cousin's tale before he could best decide how he was to heal Merry's lingering scars.

To the casual observer, the young hobbit laid out alone across the ground was asleep. If anyone had looked closer, only the slight twitch of his ears and the occasional glimmer of an emerald eye could possibly have given him away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Well, he looks peaceful enough now. What about his fever? Did he feel hot to you?"_

_She looked thoughtfully at the small figure of her little brother, sleeping quietly with no hint of his previous distress._

"_I thought that he felt cooler," she looked up hopefully at Merry, "perhaps his fever is close to breaking."_

_Merry reached out a hand and pressed it against what was now indeed a slightly cooler brow._

"_Perhaps. But we mustn't get our hopes up just yet. It might just be a slight lull in his fever, that happens sometimes. We can be more certain when he's had a few more days' rest I think. Talking of rest, it's late and I think we've done enough for tonight; it's time we got to bed. It's almost done now anyway."_

"_You're right Merry."_

_Both young hobbits turned in surprise to find Esmeralda stood in the doorway, candlelight flickering from the lantern she held in her hand highlighting her tired eyes._

"_It is late, very late. Do you two have any idea what time it is? It's nearly three in the morning. And would you care to explain what it is that is keeping you up to such a time every night, when you should be asleep, in your own rooms I might hasten to add. What is it that's 'almost done now'?" she finished, one eyebrow raised questioningly._

_Vinca and Merry glanced nervously at her before exchanging a look of uncertainty. Should they explain everything now, when they were so close to their goal? Or could they keep their secret just that little bit longer, to ensure the surprise was kept for Pippin?_

"_Well? I'm waiting…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Firstly, I owe all of you delightful readers an apology for how long this has taken me to post! There are many reasons; one was the holiday I told you about, then there was another one the week after I got back, then I got block, then I got this. I hope it's up to standard.

As per usual, any comments, questions or suggestions, then just drop me a review, I really appreciate hearing from you all.

**Arodiel, the Elf of Rohan: **Your persistence has finally paid off! So sorry about the wait, but I hoped you enjoyed the update, and I would love to hear from you again.

**Merry-4-ever: **Thank you very much, you will glad to know I had a fab time on both my trips! If Pippin wasn't wondering already about the scarf, then he certainly is now….

**MaskedNicci: **I know it's only mentioned briefly, but I tried to use your advice since you were so kind to pass it on in the first place. Hope I got the right idea, thanks again!

Finally, this chapter must be dedicated to my dear friend Tizzy, whose 18th birthday it is today. You are truly a wonderful friend to have, and I really hope you enjoy your day, and your party next week!

Until next time…..

Smileyhalo


	8. Chapter 8

"_I'm sorry Mama, but I can't tell you," Merry replied boldly after a few moments' nervous hesitation, "at least not at the moment anyway. It's important that this stays between me and Vinca until we are finished with what we're doing because we can't take the risk of Pippin finding out. I promise you it's nothing bad though," he ended hastily after seeing the look on his mother's face._

_Esmeralda wasn't sure at first whether to be amused or outraged by the audacity of her son's words, but soon decided on the former after seeing the looks of trepidation on both children's faces as Merry finished speaking. Besides, it wasn't as though she was totally clueless as to what was going on. She hadn't failed to notice the objects that Merry had hastily tidied away when she had made her presence known to them both, and whatever it was that he was doing with them, he seemed to be doing it with the best of intentions. But that was no reason not to make him squirm, and she was quite happy to let him know she had her suspicions as to what he was up to. _

"_Alright Merry, there's no need to tell me just now. But I expect an explanation when you're done, I'm still not satisfied that you don't have my needles you know. Now come on, off to bed with the pair of you!"_

_She shooed her son and niece quietly out the room before sitting down on the bed beside her young nephew._

"_It seems you have a surprise in store for you when you're feeling better little one. Let's just hope that's soon, you mustn't keep us waiting much longer alright?"_

_After making sure Pippin was tucked up snugly in his blankets and sleeping soundly, Esmeralda decided it was time to return to her own bed. The children weren't the only ones that needed their sleep._

"_That was close," Merry breathed as soon as he and Vinca had escaped from the clutches of his inquisitive mother._

"_Too close," Vinca agreed, "and I'm sure she knows something. She must have seen what you had in your hands, before you tried to hide it behind your back."_

"_Well what else was I supposed to do with it? Keep it in my hands so that she would definitely see it?" Merry snapped, scowling._

"_Somebody needs their sleep don't they? You're grumpier than Pippin is first thing in the morning!"_

"_Yes, and you're more annoying than he is when he makes me tell him the same story three times in a row! I'd take that over having to put up with a sister any day!" Merry replied loudly, causing Vinca to hurriedly cover his mouth before he could make any more noise that might wake her brother._

"_Well it's a good job you don't have to then, isn't it?" Vinca whispered furiously, "And if it's any comfort to know, I'm sure she would feel the same about you! Now, why don't we just get to bed before anything else is said that we may come to regret? I'm sure if we get some sleep both of us will feel far better in the morning, and maybe then we can get our job finished sooner and Pippin all better again so that we can go home and I can be out your way again." _

_For a moment there was silence between the pair as they stood facing each other outside their respective rooms, Vinca with her hands planted firmly on her hips and her eyes narrowed, Merry's chest swelled out in indignation, returning her look. It only lasted for a moment, however, before Merry deflated._

"_I'm sorry Vinca; I didn't mean any of that. As much as I want Pippin to be better again, part of me doesn't because it means you'll all have to go home. I like having you here, all of you, it makes things a bit less boring for me, and having you and Pippin here, well, it's like having a brother and sister around. You're lucky to have each other, you know that don't you?" _

"_Yes Merry, I do. But we don't just have each other, we have-"_

_The remainder of her words were lost as Esmeralda emerged from Pippin's room, looking very annoyed. There was no need for her to speak; as soon as they saw the look on her face, both children hastily retreated in to their rooms, their exchange for now forgotten._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_A few mornings later, Merry was unexpectedly awoken by a loud shriek. Feeling highly confused, he stumbled out in to the corridor to see Vinca emerging from her own room, looking just as puzzled as he felt._

"_Do you know what's going on?" he asked sleepily, furiously rubbing his tired eyes in an effort to keep them from drooping shut again, "it sounded as though that noise came from Pip's room." _

"_You don't think anything has happened to him, do you?" Vinca responded, her voice rising in pitch, eyes wide with alarm. "I mean, he can't have got worse, can he?"_

"_I doubt it. But we're not going to find out by standing around out here. Let's go and see for ourselves."_

_They walked quickly along the small stretch of hallway that separated their rooms from Pippin's, each silently praying that the younger hobbit had not taken a turn for the worse. _

_The door in front of them was closed. That was not unusual; after all, they made sure it was shut each night after they left his side so that Pippin would not be disturbed by any early morning goings on. But it suddenly became a symbol of their foreboding, and both wondered exactly what new horror lay behind it. _

_They looked uncertainly at each other, neither quite sure what to do. Finally, Vinca reached out a shaking hand and knocked hesitantly on the door in front of her._

"_Is everything alright Mama?"_

_For a few moments there was nothing but silence. Then the door creaked slowly open and Eglantine emerged from her son's room, looking shell-shocked, tears streaming down her ashen face._

"_I think someone ought to fetch Peony."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_It was the same routine. Peony checked his temperature and his pulse, and listened to his chest. But today was different. Today, Pippin watched all that she did with focussed emerald eyes fixed firmly on her face, alert enough to notice the change in the way she smiled at him now. Whereas before the smile on her face had been contradicted by the worried look in her eyes, both eyes and smile now matched. Hope swelled in his tiny chest. Perhaps he was finally getting better! _

"_Are you still feeling tired little one? You must be honest now," she cautioned sternly._

_He shook his head with as much energy as he could muster, which was a considerable amount compared to when she had last visited. Peony laughed softly._

"_Well, you seem fairly sure of yourself! I'll come and see you again in a couple of days, but I think we might have some good news for your Mama," she said, winking conspiratorially at her young patient, who grinned._

"_Take care little one, and make sure you still get plenty of rest, I don't want you wearing yourself out again just yet."_

_Peony got up from the chair next to his bedside and walked over to the door, behind which Eglantine was waiting._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_So you think he is getting better then?" Eglantine pressed, needing to hear confirmed what she had suspected since visiting her son earlier that morning._

"_Well yes, I think he might be," Peony replied cautiously. "His fever is down, and he seems far more alert than the last time I saw him. But you must continue to keep an eye on his symptoms as things could still change. He is by no means cured; it will be a while yet until he is completely recovered, and there is still a chance that he could take bad again."_

"_Don't worry Peony, there will be plenty of willing volunteers for that," Eglantine said, beaming._

"_I'm glad to hear it. I'll come back again in a couple of days to see how he's doing. Goodbye Mrs Took."_

"_Goodbye Peony."_

_As soon as Peony had been shown to the door, two concerned hobbit children came bursting out from their rooms, anxious for news on her young patient._

"_What's going on?" Merry asked his aunt impatiently, unable to stand the knot of tension growing in his stomach. _

"_I had to be sure first, before I told you both, but Peony has been to see Pippin, and apparently I'm not the only one who thinks Pip is getting better at last."_

_Both children looked shocked. Then Vinca let a loud scream of delight before grabbing hold of Merry's arms and jumping up and down on the spot, grinning triumphantly._

"_I knew it, I knew it! I told you he was!"_

_Eglantine allowed herself a moment to smile at her daughter's joyous reaction before turning serious again._

"_Of course, it could still be some time yet before things are completely back to normal," she cautioned, "but the main thing is that the fever is finally going down, and Peony is convinced that it's only a matter of time before Pippin gets his voice back."_

I think we might be able to give a helping hand there, _Merry thought to himself. _It's about time we got the scarf finished!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_There was only one thing standing in the way of Merry's resolve; Pippin. Or, to be more specific, his curiosity. For coupled with his return to health was the return of his inquisitive nature, and Merry and Vinca soon found that it was a difficult thing to hide from._

"_Mama's told him he must take a nap now, but I think we'll only have half an hour at the most before he's awake again, so we ought to get going," Vinca said hurriedly as she slipped quietly through the door in to the hallway where her cousin was waiting. She followed him as he darted quickly in to the room next door, watching him carefully as he unlocked a small wooden box that he retrieved from under his bed._

"_How much longer do you think we're going to need Vinca?" Merry said as he carefully pulled out a long piece of knitted material from the box, examining it critically as he laid it out across the floor in front of him._

"_Hard to say really. A few days ago I would have said no time at all, half a day at the most maybe. But it's different now. Your mother isn't the only one we have to watch out for, there's Pippin too. We just have to make the most of the time we have after meals when he's sleeping, and hope it's enough, or else at this rate it'll be time for us to leave before it's finished."_

_She didn't fail to notice the look of sadness that briefly crossed her cousin's face. She had forgotten until now about his confession the night his mother caught them out, but that look reminded her sharply of the pain of loneliness her cousin would face when she and Pippin finally left. _

_She needed him to know he wasn't alone. _

"_Merry, there was something I meant to say to you the other night before your mother caught us."_

_He didn't look up at her; in fact he stared at the scarf with an even greater intensity than before, shifting awkwardly. Vinca pressed on regardless._

"_I know you think you're just a cousin to me and Pip, and you don't think that counts for much, but it does. You have no idea how much Pippin looks up to you; you're the reason he's as mischievous as he is, because he's determined to be just like you. And after everything that's happened over the past few weeks, I can see why. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I know now why he adores you. You've been so good to him, to all of us. I want you to know that we don't just have each other, and Pim and Pearl; we have you too. The best older brother to Pip that he could ever hope to find." _

"_No I'm not," Merry said as he picked up the needles at his feet and began to knit, "because I still haven't fixed him. But I will. Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner he can tell me for himself why he's such a nuisance to you all!"_

_She couldn't help but laugh, causing him to smile. It was nice of her to say all of that stuff to him, but he needed to prove first to her and to Pippin that the honour was justified. He needed to get Pip's voice back. _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The next day, his fingers were raw and beginning to blister. His winces of pain as he picked up his spoon at breakfast did not go unnoticed. Vinca quietly slipped him some of the pungent salve she kept on her person for emergencies, smiling sympathetically._

"_You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" she whispered, looking at the dark circles shadowing Merry's eyes._

"_No," he answered, smiling happily as he rubbed the soothing substance on his ravaged digits. _

"_It's done then I take it?"_

"_You just need to do the tassels at the end; I wasn't quite sure how to do those."_

"_Alright, I'll see what I can do after breakfast. You need some sleep, then perhaps you should sit with Pip, keep him distracted till I'm done. Deal?"_

"_Deal! Thanks Vinca"_

"_That's quite alright."_

_Knitting was, after all, far easier than entertaining a nine year old hobbit who was just beginning to grow restless being made to stay in bed. Of course, Vinca wasn't about to tell Merry that; why should she spoil her brother's fun?_

_-_

_Merry soon found out why Vinca had been so willing to take the task of knitting off his hands. His voice was the only thing now that Pippin was unable to use, and he made sure that Merry was well aware of that fact._

"_Pippin! Get back in to bed now, else we're both going to be in serious trouble when your Mama gets back!"_

_Pippin shook his head obstinately, poking his tongue out at Merry as he broke free from his cousin's firm grasp and promptly tried to run out of the room for the third time in just over ten minutes. Merry again grabbed him just in time and carried him back over to his bed, ignoring his young cousin's wriggling protestations as he wrapped him tightly in his blankets, eyeing him sternly._

"_I know you're fed up of being stuck in bed Pippin, and to be honest with you I'm fed up of it too, because it's much better for us both when you're not forced to stay in here and annoy me. But I promise you it's not going to be for much longer alright? So please, for the sake of us both, just stay here, and if you do I promise I'll do my best to make sure you're allowed to get up for a bit later today."_

_For a moment the younger hobbit sat stock still, head tilted slightly to one side as he considered his cousin's proposal. Then he nodded slightly and settled down in the corner of his bed, flashing Merry a winning smile._

"_Thank you Pippin. I'm just going to have a quick word with your sister, then I'll come back and find something fun for us to do that doesn't involve you making too much mischief."_

Or giving me another headache, _he added silently._

_-_

_He flopped down exhaustedly on his bed, momentarily ignoring the young hobbit lass perched next to him, watching him with the ghost of a smile playing about her cherry-red lips._

"_You'll be pleased to know that if you can keep him busy, this is going to be done by dinnertime."_

_Merry sat up again, smiling tiredly._

"_Better get going then hadn't I?" _

"_Good luck!" Vinca called after him as he tramped wearily out of sight. _

_-_

_It was hard work, but it was worth it._

_Merry sat and stared in awe at the masterpiece he and his cousin had created. Then his eyes travelled across the room to where said cousin was sat happily playing with a little brown paintbrush. Every inch of his small body was discoloured; his hair and face were now the colour of the average Shire sunset, his hands were a shocking blue (thankfully not due this time to any medical emergency), and the rest of his body and clothing was a riot of bright colours._

_And there was only half an hour left till dinner, when Pippin's mother would return from market, where she had been sending a letter to her husband, expecting to see her son as she had left him; clean and well rested. _

_In all the excitement, Merry seemed to have forgotten. Fortunately Vinca hadn't._

"_What on Arda have you two been doing?!" she cried upon finding the pair of them. "Merry, Mama is going to be back soon, and Pippin is supposed to be resting! How are we supposed to explain this to her?"_

_In his happy daze Merry didn't immediately register what she had said. Then the smile on his face froze, his eyes widening in horror. He hurriedly grabbed Pippin, who still had hold of his paintbrush, and ran as fast as he could down to the bathroom, leaving Vinca surrounded by the mess covering her brother's floor._

"_I guess I'm tidying up then" she sighed. _

_-_

_It was nightmare trying to scrub the stains from Pippin's body, made infinitely worse by the pain it caused in his blistered fingers. At first, Pippin had been oblivious, splashing the soapy water happily all over the floor, enthusiastically mouthing the words to a bath time song he was longing to be able to sing. Then Merry had told him off, and he had stilled considerably for a few minutes, watching, fascinated, as the paint ran from his body and the water around him gradually took on a multi-coloured hue._

_But there was only so long it could hold his attention, and he soon grew restless again._

_His sharp emerald eyes began to study Merry's hands closely as he started scrubbing at Pippin's left arm, the last part of him that was still covered in paint. There was something strange about them, and he was determined to work out what._

_Without warning, two small hands shot out of the water and grasped Merry's own, pulling them up to Pippin's eye level. _

"_What are you doing Pippin?" Merry asked exasperatedly, "Come on, I need to get this stuff off you, your Mama is going to be back any minute!"_

_But Pippin would not let go. Instead, he raised an eyebrow in question, prodding gently at one of the blisters on Merry's fingers so that his cousin could not mistake his enquiry._

"_That's nothing for you to worry about Pip. Now, come on, I'm almost finished, just this last bit on your arm here-"_

_Pulling his hands out from Pippin's surprisingly tight hold, Merry finished scrubbing his arm clean and hauled him out of the large copper bath tub, wrapping him in a large white towel, Pippin watching him closely the whole time, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Merry was keeping a secret, something big from him, and the Took curiosity was demanding an answer._

_It wouldn't have to wait long._

-

"_Now as far as your Mama is concerned you've been in bed the whole time alright?" Merry said somewhat distractedly as he furiously towel dried Pippin's hair, the younger hobbit now clean and dressed._

_From somewhere beneath the towel came a resounding nod._

"_Good lad! And you've been hearing a lot of interesting stories too haven't you?"_

_Another nod._

"_Right, let's get you back in to bed, make this look at least partway convincing."_

"_You're going to have a job doing that when you're still covered in paint yourself!" Vinca said as she walked in to the room and sat down beside her brother, who broke in to a fit of silent laughter._

_Merry looked down and was horrified to find she was right._

"_I'd better go and get changed!"_

_-_

_What he found when he first looked in his wardrobe was not a clean set of clothes. Instead he found one newly finished grey scarf, complete with tasselled ends._

"_Vinca, you're a star!" he said quietly to himself. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_It won't be for long, I promise. Five minutes at the most. And I'll make sure he's all wrapped up, I won't let him go more than two steps away from me, and as soon as you want me to bring him back in I will! Just please trust me" Merry pleaded._

_Dinner had finished about twenty minutes earlier, and since then Merry had been desperately trying to persuade his aunt to allow him to take Pippin outside for a few short minutes of fresh air. Not that that would be all that Pippin would receive._

"_I'm not sure Merry," Eglantine said slowly, "it's still rather cold out, and he's only just starting to get better. I wouldn't want to risk making him worse again."_

"_But there's no way he can get ill this time honestly! And I promised him that if he behaved himself this afternoon I would ask you if he could get up for a bit, and he's been ever so well-behaved, I would feel bad if I didn't try my best to keep to my side of the bargain."_

_Eglantine sighed, clearly undecided. She hated to disappoint her son, especially after everything he had been through over the past few weeks, but she was worried that if she did allow for him to be taken outside for just a few minutes, there was a chance that it could seriously jeopardise his recovery._

"_What makes you so sure he will be fine?"_

_Now it was Merry's turn to make a difficult decision. He was loathe to tell anyone about the scarf before Pippin himself found out, but it was clear how hard it was going to be to persuade his aunt unless he was completely honest with her as to his intentions. He would just have to tell her._

"_You see, the thing is me and Vinca have a surprise for Pippin. And we think it can help make him better, or at least stop him from getting ill next winter. We've made him his own scarf, a really long, really thick one, so he will definitely be kept warm and his throat will be all covered up so that it can't get worse. I just want him to wear it outside to see if it helps. Please."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Pippin, stop wriggling!" Merry scolded as he tried in vain to fasten his cousin's cloak. The younger hobbit merely began to wriggle even more, so Merry stopped what he was doing and walked out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. Pippin stood stock still, the grin dropping from his face. He hadn't meant to upset Merry, he was just so excited at the idea of being able to go out at last. He had spent far too long cooped up indoors, and the snow was almost gone now. Once again, it seemed he was going to miss one of the finer points of a Shire winter; another year passing without the promised grand snowball fight, one that would have gone down in legend and song. He hadn't had a snowball fight with Merry for the past four years, because during each of the past four winters he had become ill with winter sickness. It seemed this year was to pass in the same fashion._

_He hated being ill._

_But he hated upsetting Merry even more._

_-_

_The patter of small footsteps echoed down the hallway as Pippin raced off to find his cousin, having eventually managed to fasten his cloak by himself, despite slightly shaking fingers._

"_Caught you!" Merry shouted, grabbing his unsuspecting cousin as he rounded the corner in to the kitchen. Pippin smiled happily._

"_And I see you've done up your cloak by yourself too. Looks as though you're almost ready to go."_

Almost?

"_There's just one thing missing I think. Let's go and find your sister, see if she can help us work out what it might be."_

_Taking Pippin by the hand, he led him out of the front door, where Vinca was waiting for them both, a small wicker basket in her hand._

"_My, don't you look smart Pip! But wait, there's something missing."_

_Pippin frowned, puzzled. He couldn't think of anything that could possibly be missing. He was wearing all his clothes and his cloak. There wasn't anything else that he needed._

"_A pair of gloves perhaps?" Merry ventured._

_Vinca pretended to study him thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head._

"_No it's definitely not that."_

"_A hat then?"_

_Pippin wrinkled his nose in distaste. He had never liked hats, and could never understand why one would be needed when he had plenty enough hair to keep his head warm._

"_Maybe…" Vinca answered playfully, smiling at the look on her baby brother's face. He shook his head, scowling._

"_Alright then, it can't be that."_

"_Well then, there's only one other thing I can think of that he would possibly need. A scarf!"_

"_You think so Merry?"_

"_Yes Vinca."_

"_Well then, it's lucky I brought one out here with me isn't it?" she said, pulling the scarf carefully from her basket and handing it to Merry, who began to wind it gently round Pippin's neck._

"_It looks a perfect fit to me. I wonder who it belongs to?" _

"_Don't be silly Merry! It's Pippin's remember? You helped make it!"_

"_Oh yes, I remember. And you had a hand in it too if I remember rightly."_

_Pippin's eyes widened in shock as he remembered a vision from the recent past; Merry and his sister sat in his room late at night, a pair of knitting needles clicking deftly in Merry's hands, his sister watching him silently. It hadn't been a dream after all!_

_He practically flew at them both, almost knocking them to the ground as he wrapped himself bodily around them, mouthing 'thank you' over and over again._

"_Do you like it then Pip?"_

_In response, Pippin pulled himself away from them, reaching down to pick up a big handful of snow and throwing it as hard as he could at Merry before running back towards the house, in fits of silent laughter._

"_That was a bit ungrateful, a simple 'thank you' would have been alright." Merry said grumpily as he brushed the snow from his cloak. _

_Following her brother's lead, Vinca picked up her own handful of snow, this time hitting Merry in the face with it before disappearing back in to the house, giggling wildly._

"_I guess I should have expected that," Merry muttered, "Tooks! Utterly mad, the lot of them!"_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Pippin spent the rest of that evening showing off his scarf proudly to anyone who came near him, and made sure that everyone knew who was responsible for making it, causing Merry and Vinca to develop an almost permanent blush, and everyone else to be consumed by unexplainable coughing fits that caused the little hobbit a lot of concern. Getting up from his seat at the kitchen table (he had finally been deemed well enough to join the rest of the family for supper) he went up to each in turn and, in a perfect imitation of his healer, pressed a hand to their brow and an ear to their chest, causing the 'cough' to worsen significantly, and the frown on his face to grow considerably deeper._

_It was only when he showed signs of wanting to leave in order to fetch Peony that the adults finally quietened down. Getting to her feet, Eglantine took her young son's hand in her own and began to lead him out of the kitchen._

"_There's no need to worry sweetheart, everyone's fine! But I think perhaps it's time we got you to bed, you've had a very busy evening."_

_There was no use in trying to change his mother's mind. Besides, he was feeling rather tired. Maybe some sleep would be good…_

-

"_Are you going to take your scarf off now little one? It's rather warm in here; I don't think you're going to need it tonight." _

_Pippin shook his head fervently. Now that he had it, he didn't know if he would ever want to take it off, especially since it was something that Merry made him. That meant it was extra special. That meant he shouldn't take it off._

_Eglantine seemed to understand, or at least she knew there was no point trying to reason with him tonight when he was clearly intent on being stubborn._

"_Alright, you can keep it on tonight, but tomorrow night it comes off, no arguments!"_

_Smiling, Pippin climbed in to bed. Eglantine made sure he was tucked up snugly in his blankets before leaning over and kissing his cheek._

"_Night sweetheart, pleasant dreams."_

_-_

_After a couple of hours it was doubtful that Pippin was going to have any dreams that night, pleasant or otherwise. _

_He had been alright at first. But after half an hour laid down in bed, he had began to cough, and hadn't seemed to be able to stop since, despite the best efforts of his mother, who had made him try every remedy she could think of to ease the problem. After making him a third cup of hot water mixed with honey and sugar, Eglantine resigned herself to the fact that there really was nothing she could do to help except keep him company. But even that did not seem to be enough for her son, who soon began silently demanding for Merry._

"_It's late sweetheart, I expect Merry's sleeping now."_

_-_

_But he wasn't. He had heard Pippin coughing, a knot of guilt growing increasingly tight in his stomach. The scarf hadn't worked after all, and he'd let Pippin down again. The least he could do now was be there for him when he wanted him._

_He waited a few minutes before going next door, not wanting his aunt to think he had been eavesdropping._

"_Merry! What are you doing up?"_

"_I couldn't sleep," Merry answered truthfully, "is Pipsqueak causing trouble again?" _

"_Of course! Nothing ever changes in that department with this one," Eglantine replied, ruffling her son's unruly curls fondly. "You just can't seem to settle tonight, can you sweetheart?"_

_Pippin shook his head sadly._

"_Well there's no need for you to be up too Aunty. I'll sit with him if you like; I don't think I'm going to get much sleep anyway."_

"_Are you sure Merry? I wouldn't want you to think you have to feel responsible for any of this," she said seriously, correctly interpreting the real reason behind her nephew's appearance._

"_Of course I'm sure. And I do; I think Vinca was right when she said I'm the reason he terrorises you all! Besides, this'll give me the time to teach him some new tricks, you would like that, wouldn't you Pippin?"_

_Pippin's head was almost a blur, it was moving so fast. Eglantine laughed._

"_Alright then, but don't get him too worked up, else he'll never get to sleep! Remember I'm just down the hall if you need anything Merry, and thank you for this."_

"_That's quite alright aunty, hope you manage to sleep well. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight lads," she replied, smiling fondly at them both._

"_Listen carefully now Pippin," Merry whispered conspiratorially the second Eglantine closed the door behind her, moving to sit on the bed beside his young cousin "I'm going to teach you the best way to scare your sisters, using only a candle, some ribbon and a small wooden box…"_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_It had been a long night, and when he heard the first ghost of a whispered word in his ear, at around four in the morning, Merry could have sworn he was dreaming. _

"_Merry?"_

_When he heard it again, he wasn't quite so sure. When he felt his arm being pinched the third time the voice spoke, he knew for certain he was awake._

"_Pippin?" he asked, barely daring to hope for a reply._

_But it came._

_The voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, two barely formed words, but to the hobbit who heard them, they meant the world._

"_Thank you."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

A/N: There goes chapter eight! For those of you wondering, there is only one more proper chapter left, wrapping up the present-day Fellowship side of things and quite possibly including a bit more of the Took/Brandybuck past story (if you would like)

There may also be a short epilogue chapter in the offing later on, as I have some ideas of the final, final ending for that, but I will probably only write it if it is something I feel you guys want to read, so your vote really counts on that one, let me know!

Apologies are owed to you all for how long this update has taken, I never meant for it to be this long but uni has got in the way rather more than I thought it would!

If you have any comments, questions or suggestions do let me know, I love hearing from you all.

**Leodwyn: Thank you very much for the review, I hope you enjoyed the update!**

Thanks again for reading!

Until Next Time…..

SmileyHalo


	9. Chapter 9

"_Aunty, Pippin was just wondering if he would be allowed to go outside again today?"_

"_Please Mama?" Pippin echoed, his voice still husky. His mother, busy clearing away her son's breakfast things, didn't appear to notice he had spoken. He cleared his throat and tried again._

"_Please?"_

"_I'm not sure Merry, after yesterday maybe he shouldn't- Peregrin Took, what did you just say?!"_

_Eglantine's son merely giggled at the look of complete shock on her face, then prompted by a swift nudge by his cousin, repeated his plea, his voice a little stronger this time._

"_Please may I go out today Mama? Merry said it's warmed up a bit outside."_

_Her son may only have just got back the use of his voice, but nothing could have stopped her from emitting the shriek of happiness that almost cost both cousins the use of their ears._

-

"_Mama! What's wrong?"_

_Vinca's feet had barely touched the ground as she sped from the kitchen to her brother's room, fear for Pippin barely allowing her to take a breath. Her mother tried her best not to laugh as her daughter rounded the corner to Pippin's room, clinging breathlessly to the timber of the doorframe for support, her legs shaking, eyes wildly searching for answers._

"_Nothing's wrong Vinca."_

_Vinca had been watching her mother so intently for any signs of an answer that at first the little voice that drifted over from the bed where her brother lay resting did not register. Then her startling green eyes grew wider than Pippin had ever thought possible, her gaze now fixed upon him. _

"_Pip cover your ears!" Merry shouted, flinging his hands protectively over his own. But Pippin was too late, and he could do little to protect himself as his sister descended upon him, smothering him in her embrace, screaming shrilly._

"_He can talk! We did it! HE CAN TALK!"_

_Beneath her, just visible to Merry's keen eyes, Pippin winced._

-

Eighteen years later, and Pippin winced at the memory of it. But his sister was right; they had fixed him, and now that Pippin understood at last what it was that they had all been through all those winters ago, he decided it was about time that Merry accepted more than just blame for his part in Pippin's illness. He was long overdue a proper 'thank you' too.

-

"…So that, my dear friend, is the method behind Pippin's madness. He has suffered little from illness ever since that winter, and even then it is most usually a mere sniffle that bothers us more than it does him, for he is not one to use a handkerchief, even when pressed!"

The elf beside him laughed, a musical lilt that lifted the hearts of his companions, though none were precisely sure why. Sam reasoned later that it must merely have been one of the many magical powers of elves that Legolas modestly concealed from them all during their long journey, being the fine prince that he was. Merry merely thought it was a strange side effect of sleep deprivation and hunger.

But whatever it was, it caused Frodo, Sam and Merry to smile also, and for the first time in a long time a weight was lifted from each of their shoulders that none had even realised they carried. Without another word, they lay down, one by one, next to the still-burning fire, cloaks spread over them like blankets, feeling content at last to rest.

Legolas smiled serenely as he watched slumber gradually claim them all, their deep snores soon rumbling throughout the small campsite.

"Sleep well little ones," he whispered softly as he saw Merry finally succumb to the dream world "may sleep heal the hurts to your soul that words may not."

-

Dawn saw the tiny encampment come alive as the Fellowship began to carefully clear the space in which they had slept the previous night, meticulously checking for any signs of their short stay that could give away their presence to unfriendly eyes. There was one amongst their number, however, who seemed determined that their time there would not pass by entirely unnoticed. Pippin was nothing short of irritable, having had little sleep and even less breakfast, and he was making sure all of his companions were aware of his mood. After a few minutes spent stomping noisily around the ground on which they had slept the previous night, he rounded on his fellow hobbits.

"Where is it?" he demanded loudly of his cousin Frodo, who looked up, startled. Sam swiftly moved in between the cousins, eyeing Pippin angrily.

"Now see here, Mr Pippin, with the greatest respect, if I hear you speak to Mr Frodo like that again, I'll be forced in to doing something we will both end up regretting, if you get my drift."

He jabbed Pippin's chest forcefully to emphasize his point, causing the younger hobbit to stumble back slightly, emerald eyes full of shock and awe at such actions previously unheard of in a gentle hobbit like Samwise

"I think that's enough now Sam, don't you?" Frodo said, none too gently. "Perhaps you should see to your pack, I'll deal with Pippin myself."

The fire blazing in Sam's eyes, as quick as it had appeared, was immediately extinguished, his cheeks now burning instead.

"Of course Mr Frodo. Just call if you need me."

With that he ambled awkwardly away to help Aragorn with the cooking utensils, leaving Frodo alone with his cousins.

"Now, would you care to explain what that was all about Pippin? What is it that you're looking for?"

Pippin all of a sudden felt very small, shrinking under the intense gaze of both his cousins. It was like being back at home, having just upset one of his sisters and being asked to explain why he had decided to cause such a commotion. He hadn't meant for this; all he had wanted was some breakfast.

"My lembas," he said quietly, "I couldn't find it in my pack, and I thought perhaps someone had taken it."

As he spoke, he began to realise just how ridiculous his words sounded. He looked sheepishly at Frodo again, feeling highly embarrassed. Frodo laughed softly at the look on his face, and the mood between them changed instantly.

"You always were grumpy first thing in the morning when you were back in the Shire. I should have known that was unlikely to change. I'll go and see to Sam, but you might like to talk to him later, smooth things over properly. It will be hard enough for everyone during this journey without there being any problems between us."

Pippin nodded, smiling at his older cousin. Frodo returned the expression before getting up to join Sam and Aragorn, leaving Merry and Pippin alone. Yawning widely, Merry delved deep in to a pocket of his breeches, pulling out a piece of lembas and carefully breaking a corner off before popping it in his mouth.

"You know Merry, it's not your fault," Pippin said distantly as he eyed the lembas in Merry's hand with a hungry expression on his face.

"Of course I know that Pip," Merry replied, swallowing his mouthful before continuing, "it's your own fault if you're careless with your food."

"I know Merry," Pippin said sadly. Merry took one look at the expression on his face and his resolve was gone. He snapped the remaining lembas in half, handing some to Pippin, who smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you Merry," he said round his mouthful a moment later, "but that wasn't what I was talking about."

"I should have known that was a ploy for my food Pipsqueak! Well go on then, what were you really talking about?"

"I heard you last night, talking with Legolas and the others."

Merry shifted uncomfortably, eyes now downcast. Finally he offered a weak "oh."

"None of that was your fault Merry," Pippin repeated, "it would have happened whether we argued or not, like Sam said, it was only a matter of time. Anyway, I'm glad it did."

Merry lifted his head slightly, just enough for Pippin to be able to see in to his eyes, which now held a silent question.

"Why am I glad?" Pippin continued, correctly interpreting Merry's inquisitive look, "It showed me how much you cared about me, else you and Vinca wouldn't have gone to all that effort to make this-" he tugged slightly at the scarf around his neck,

"- and goodness knows how many more times I would have gotten sick without it. I could have gotten really ill when we travelled through the snowy pass at Cadharas, but the cold no longer affects me as it did back then, and that's because I have my scarf to keep me warm. So you mustn't dwell on the past Merry, just know that it did me as much good as it did ill, and you're not to worry about blame any longer, for that won't get you anywhere."

Merry wasn't quite sure what to say, surprised as he was by Pippin's heartfelt words. He found himself wondering where the years had gone, for he had no idea when his little cousin, the supposedly foolish Peregrin Took, had grown to be so wise. Yet here he was, counselling Merry no less, and for a brief moment the roles of guardian and young charge were reversed as Pippin comforted his older cousin, holding him in a secure embrace.

"Thank you Pip," Merry murmured in to his young cousin's shoulder, allowing himself a brief moment of vulnerability before breaking his hold, ready for action once more.

"Now we must find you your lembas, it will do no good for a young hobbit to starve on such a day as this! Where do you last remember having it?"

Pippin looked thoughtful for a moment, emerald eyes screwed up in deepest concentration. Then his face brightened as realisation dawned upon him.

"I hid it one of Boromir's boots last night after he removed them so that I would not be tempted to retrieve it till this morning-"

Merry laughed.

"Well you really ought to fetch it now Pip, before he puts them back on again and renders it inedible, though what possessed you to hide it there in the first place I'll never know! Go, now!" Merry gave him a gentle shove of encouragement, but Pippin was not quite ready to leave just yet.

"Thank you Merry," he said meaningfully, "not just for this, but for the scarf, for everything you did for me back then, and for looking out for me now. I hope I'm not too much of a burden to you," he said, the awkwardness he felt at voicing this last thought painfully evident.

"You are never a burden Pip," Merry replied seriously, "and as for all the trouble you've caused us all, well it was mainly my fault anyway, and if I get you in to a situation, I'm duty bound to get you out of it again. I always will, as long as we are together. Speaking of which, you must go and get your lembas before Boromir has away with it, or I shall never hear the end of it!"

He laughed as Pippin scrambled quickly to his feet and began to run in the man's direction, shouting and waving his hands wildly in the air to attract some attention as Boromir made to put on his boots…

"Tooks! Utterly mad, the lot of them!"

A/N: Well there it is, the last full chapter of Scarves! (author cries)

All readers are appreciated, (if there are any of you left after such a long time, I'm so sorry it's taken this long!) all comments are treasured, so if you have any comments, questions or suggestions, please let me know!

A special thanks must go to ArodielTheElfOfRohan, without whom this chapter may have forever remained unfinished, I really appreciate it mellon nin:)

Until next time……

Smileyhalo


End file.
